


The Past Repeats

by orphan_account



Series: For The Love Of Charming [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Violence, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 43,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harmony Trager hasn't stepped foot in Charming, California in ten years, not wanting to be involved in her father's biker lifestyle, but when her mother dies, she decides to move back and spend time with her father.  She thinks the fact that she's opening a bookstore should be enough to keep the Sons from visiting her, but what happens when her ex-boyfriend Opie finds out that she's back? Will sparks fly between the two or will they find out that they have nothing in common anymore?I own nothing to do with The Sons Of Anarchy or Opie Winston. I only own my own original characters and storyline.





	1. Chapter One

 

Harmony passed the sign welcoming her to Charming and shook her head as her long curly red hair blew with the wind coming in through the T-top of her Trans Am. She felt more carefree at this moment than she had in years, but she also knew that the feeling was bound to be shortlived. 

She sighed and patted the dashboard of her car lovingly as the powerful engine ate up the road. She'd always loved the movie Smokey And The Bandit and had vowed to one day have a car like the Bandit drove. As a present to herself for graduating from business school, she had bought the beauty she was now driving through an auto auction and had paid to have it restored. Harmony was sure that her father would have something snarky to say when he saw her ride, but she didn't care. It was her baby.

She grinned to herself as she thought of her dad waiting for her in town. It had taken every ounce of charm she had to talk Tig Trager out of giving her an escort into town, but she had managed. As it was, she was certain that it would be enough of an attention getter to have the tall rangy biker waiting impatiently for her to show up outside of her new shop. She had been trying to come in under the town radar, but with a father like hers, she knew that was going to prove difficult.

As Harmony passed the entrance to Teller-Morrow Automotive, she felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine. The last time she had been there had been a very bad experience, and she tried to tell herself that she was now a grown-up and wouldn't have to step foot on the premises if she didn't want to. She thought back to the last phone conversation she had with her dad. Tig hadn't been happy when his youngest child turned down his offer to throw her a welcome home party, biker style.

Harmony just wasn't ready to jump back into the lifestyle and wasn't sure that she'd ever be. As always, the second she thought about the bikers that her dad considered family, one face popped up in front of the rest, and she was unwilling to deal with that particular memory right now. She knew that eventually, she would have to, but today wasn't that day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she drove slowly down main street, she grinned to herself as she saw Tig's bike sitting in front of her new shop. The smile only lasted a second though, as she saw that Jax Teller was sitting on the bike beside him. The two men seemed to be in the middle of a serious conversation, their heads together as they spoke.

She was never particularly close to Jax, although they had spent time together at club functions and such. The boys just generally drifted together and the girls stayed in their own spot. He was a nice enough boy, and she figured he probably turned into a nice enough man. With Gemma Teller-Morrow as a mother, he'd be hard-pressed not to. His mother took no shit and tolerated no disrespect from anyone, her son included. She grinned in genuine affection as she thought of the woman so much like her own mother. The one bright spot of moving back after all this time, other than seeing her father, was Gemma.

Harmony pulled into the parking space closest to her father's bike and turned off the car. Both men turned to stare at the vehicle before she saw Tig shake his head and laugh out loud. By the time Harmony lit a cigarette and got out of the car, both Tig and Jax had stopped talking and were both smiling as they watched her, Tig out of genuine amusement, and Jax in greeting. As she walks around the front of her car, Tig points at it, snickering.

"For someone wanting to fly under the radar, you picked the wrong fucking cage, babe."

Harmony just laughed as her father pulled her into a hug. "Shut up, old man. Flying under the radar doesn't mean I'll give up my style." She gives Jax a small nod as she pulls back to look up at Tig. "I thought I said I just wanted you to be here."

Before Tig can reply, Jax jumps in, shooting her a smile. "Well, that's my fault. I was riding by and saw Tig sitting here in front of a vacant store and thought I'd stop and see what was up." He chuckled as he got off his bike and walked around to pull Harmony away from her dad and into a hug. "It's really good to see you, babe, but mom is gonna be pissed that she didn't get to give you a party."

Tig shrugged and slung an arm around Harmony's shoulders. "That's what I told her, but my girl is stubborn."

Harmony grins at her dad before turning a more serious face to her old friend. "I didn't want one. Besides, you all are always looking for a reason to throw a party. You don't need my homecoming for that." She reaches out a hand and lays it on the blonde man's arm. "Seriously, Jax. I don't want anyone to know I'm in town just yet."

Jax looks at her for a long moment before nodding, sighing softly. "Ok, if that's how you want it. I won't say anything, but it's not going to take long for someone to see you, ya know."

Harmony nods, knowing the someone he's talking about. "I'll deal with that when I need to. Right now, I just want to get my ducks in a row and get ready to open my shop."

Jax nods, giving her a small smile as he motions towards the storefront. "Yeah, Tig says you're going to open a bookstore. That will be great. Tara gets tired of having to go to Lodi for her books. I'm sure she'll be one of your first customers."

Harmony grins at the thought of the woman that once was her best friend. "How is Tara?"

Jax smiles. "She's good. Taking care of my son and working at St. Thomas as a doc." He chuckles as he winks at Harmony. "She's another one that's going to be pissed that she didn't know you were here."

Harmony just shook her head and smiled. "Wow, looks like I'm in trouble all the way around, huh?"


	2. Chapter Two

 

_Two Weeks Later_

Tig was feeling a little irritated as he walked in the back door of Harmony's bookstore, The Last Word. It seemed like the only time he got to see his kid was if he stopped by the store because she never left. He knew she was just trying to get everything ready for the opening the following week, but it was starting to get ridiculous. He couldn't even complain to anyone except Jax, because miraculously, nobody else had figured it out yet. He had managed to con Bobby out of a bowl of his chili to bring because Harmony was hardly eating, so intent on having everything just so.

As he expected,  he found her in the middle of the store, surrounded by shipping boxes. She looked up and grinned as he came through the back hallway carrying a grocery bag. 

"Hey, old man. What's in the bag?"

Tig grinned as he handed the bag to her and sat in one of the new armchairs that had been delivered just that morning for the reading area. "A bowl of Bobby's chili and a corn muffin. I had to sneak it out. He's another one that's going to be pissed that he didn't know you were here. Shit, everyone's going to be mad."

Harmony rolled her eyes before tucking into the steaming stew. "You could have just gone to the diner if you were that worried about it."

Tig snorted as he watched her take the first bite, eyes closed in apparent pleasure. "Why? Bobby's food is better than anything you'd get there." He looked around at the new bookshelves that had been delivered the day before, everything starting to take shape. "How soon do you open?"

Harmony blew out a breath. "A week. My two employees start tomorrow, but I might be looking for more help once we get up and running. I have to run to the newspaper office in a little while to drop off my ad for the grand opening."

Tig just nodded and said nothing for a moment as he watched his daughter enjoying the chili. "So, strangely enough, you came up in conversation earlier today."

Harmony paused in chewing to send her father a suspicious glance. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Tig shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "Opie was asking how you were doing in Spokane. If you were married or seeing anyone, where you were working... he was quite interested."

Harmony felt her heart skip a beat before it picked up a furious pace. "I'm sure he was just taking a walk down memory lane, that's all."

Tig nodded in agreement, the whole time watching her reaction. He smiled to himself, thinking that for someone who professed not to care, she certainly seemed nervous all of a sudden. "Yeah, I'm sure that's all it was. Just seemed strange is all. He hasn't asked about you in years."

"Well, I'm sure you lied sufficiently to make him satisfied."

Tig points a finger at his youngest, giving her a glare that makes her pale a little. "Yeah, I did, but you know I hate lying to my brothers, and this is starting to be a little ridiculous, little girl."

Harmony sighed, for she did indeed know that her father hated lying, unless it was absolutely necessary, and to Harmony, it was. She just wasn't ready to announce the fact that she was here yet. "It won't be much longer, dad, I promise."

Tig just nodded as he stood to leave, leaning down to pat Harmony on the shoulder. "OK, I have to head to the clubhouse. I'll call you later. Maybe we can go to Lodi for dinner or something."

Harmony just nodded and watched her dad leave, feeling awful about putting him in this position with his club. She just didn't see a way around it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax walked with Opie into the clubhouse later that afternoon to find Tig and Chibs sitting at the bar trading shots as Bobby stood drinking a cup of coffee, talking to them. The younger man slapped Tig on the shoulder as he sat down beside him. 

"Hey man, I need you to ride into town with me. I gotta talk to Unser about that semi full of diesel we got stashed."

As Opie walked over to sit at a table with Juice and Happy, Tig turned to Jax and gave him a small smile. "Nah, man. I'm worn out. Why don't you take Ope with ya instead?"

Jax stared at his brother and wondered what was up with him. Since Harmony had hit town, they'd purposely steered Opie away from the center of town. "Uhhh, well... I could, yeah, but... "

Tig just nods as he leans in a little closer to his VP. "I don't know about you, but I think it's time we stopped protecting someone. Maybe not throw her to the wolves, but not go out of our way either."

Jax slowly grins and nods. So far, Jax and Tig had kept Harmony's secret, but with the opening of the store soon, everyone in town would know she was here. Maybe Tig was right. After all, out of everyone, Opie deserved to know she was back first. If they ran into her accidentally, then so be it. If she managed to avoid them, then luck was still on her side.

"You got it, man." He turned to slide off the barstool. "Hey, Ope! Let's go, brother."

The two men made good time getting into town, slowing down when they hit main street. They were almost to the newspaper office when Opie pulled to the side of the road, causing Jax to follow suit. Opie looked like he was in shock, pointing at a woman walking away from them.

"That looks like Harmony. What the hell would she be doing in town?" 

Jax panics slightly, not wanting Opie to cause a scene in the middle of the town. He shakes his head, trying to look calm. "Nah, man, that can't be her. You just think it is. Besides, how can you tell? She's walking away from us."

Opie turns to him with a smirk he hadn't seen on his friend's face in a long time. "I'd know that ass anywhere, brother. Not to mention all of that red hair." He pulls his prepaid out and starts punching numbers. "I'm calling Tig."

Jax takes the phone away from him and sticks it in his pocket. "Dude, that ain't her. You just think it is because you were talking about her with Tig. Don't you think he would have mentioned that she was back?"

Opie reluctantly nods before following Jax back out into traffic. They head to the police station, Jax trying to figure out what's up with his friend.


	3. Chapter Three

"I'm tellin ya, it was her. I don't give a shit what you or Tig say. Believe me, I spent plenty of time studying her... the way she walks, the shape of her ass, how her hair swings back and forth when she walks... it was her."

Jax rolled his eyes, wanting so badly to tell his best friend that he was right, but not wanting to face the wrath of the younger Trager if it got back to her that he was the one that ratted her out. He and Tig agreed that Opie needed to figure it out on his own, without the help of either of them, because they both knew that as crazy as Tig could get, his daughter was exponentially worse. Jax himself had been witness to several instances where Harmony's crazy outshone her dad's and as far as he knew, the only one that could ever calm her down was Opie.

"Look, man. Tig told you himself that she was still in Spokane. I don't know what else you want us to do. Your eyes were just playing tricks on ya."

Tig nodded in agreement as he sank a shot before moving around the table. They had been playing a game of pool, Jax, and Tara against Tig and Opie, but the younger man just wouldn't shut up about seeing Harmony, or thinking he had. Tara leaned into her husband to whisper in his ear. 

"Did he actually see her?"

Jax just shook his head and whispered back. "Can we talk about this later? Please?"

Tara nodded reluctantly, the look on her face telegraphing to Jax that she didn't really believe him for a minute. Opie just shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. I just... I've been thinking about her a lot lately. Maybe I should take a ride up there, see her for myself. If I could get her to talk to me... "

"NO!!"

Opie and Tara both stare in shock as Jax and Tig scream in unison, both looking panicked. Tig recovers first, holding a hand up and giving Opie a supportive smile. "Look, man, she's busy with work and shit... there might be a guy... I don't know but I don't think... "

"Is there?"

Tig looks confused. "Is there what?"

Opie rolled his eyes as Tig missed his next shot, his concentration shot to hell at Opie's line of questioning. "Is there a fuckin guy? You're her dad, you should know."

Tig shoots him a glare as Tara takes her turn. "Brother, I don't have a fucking clue about her love life, alright? I would rather not know if or even who my daughter is knockin' boots with, ok?" When it looked like Opie was going to ask more questions, Tig sighed and nodded. "Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll call her tomorrow, see what's she's been up to, ok?"

Opie finally nodded as Tara missed her shot, making it his turn. As he leaned over the table, he directed his next words to his partner. "Ask her if I can have her number. I'd like to talk to her."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to their home was barely shut and locked before Tara rounded on Jax.

"She's here, isn't she?"

Before he even opened his mouth, Tara knew that she was right by the way that her husband ran a hand through his hair and blew out an aggravated breath.

"Look, darlin, I... "

"She is! You straight up lied to your best friend tonight! Why?"

She watched as Jax shook his head and plopped down on the couch. "Because she doesn't want him to know yet. Harmony's been in town about two weeks now, ok? She's opening that new bookstore in town."

Tara shook her head as she sat down beside Jax on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. "But why doesn't she want him to know? I mean, I don't know why she left so suddenly, but maybe they can talk shit out, at least be friends."

Jax shook his head as he ran a hand through Tara's hair. "I don't know babe. Maybe they will, but you didn't see him this afternoon in town. He was like a man on a mission. I think, even after all this time, that he still loves her. If that's the case, there will be no stopping him when he finds out that she's here."

Tara chuckled. "Well, that should be entertaining. If I remember Harmony right, she was a firecracker, and usually, he was the only one that could put her out, but they're both older now. He may not be able to handle her."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus Christ! Who told you?!"

Harmony was staring down the two women she didn't really want to see yet. They had walked right into the store like they owned the place a few seconds before, with knowing smiles on their faces that were now replaced with confused frowns. Tara stood silently as Gemma spoke for the duo.

"Darlin, I don't know what you're talking about. We're as shocked as you are, believe me! We just came by as sort of a town welcome wagon, that's all. We certainly didn't... "

Harmony holds up a hand for her to stop talking. "My bullshit detector is pinging like crazy, so please just don't. Was it Alexander or Jackson that I have to thank?"

Both Gemma and Tara cringe at the use of the men's real names, knowing that Harmony is beyond pissed. Tara decides to take a stab at making nice with her long-lost best friend.

"Ok, obviously you're not buying the whole welcome wagon ruse, so I'll fess up. Jax told me last night, but honest, we're the only ones that know."

Harmony rubs between her eyes and stares at the two women in front of her. "Can we keep it that way please?" She sighs. "Look, it's not that I'm not happy to see both of you, because I am, but this is getting ridiculous. I was trying to get everything done here before I started getting bombarded by SAMCRO."

Gemma just smiled and wrapped an arm around Harmony's shoulders. "Baby, your secret is safe with us. For now. If you have a coffee maker, I have fresh muffins from Bobby. I think the three of us should have a little chat."

 


	4. Chapter Four

 

Once the three women were settled in the reading area with coffee and Bobby's muffins, Tara grinned at Harmony.

"Well, let me tell you, I'm glad you're back." She looked around the store with approval. "Looks permanent too. Where are you staying?"

"Out at the old Dawson cabin off Rt. 9. His son was selling at a steal so I snatched it up. It's remote, but I like that about it."

Gemma nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're back too, but I have to wonder why now, after all these years."

Harmony considered for a moment before answering. "Well, I'm sure you all heard about mom passing."

Gemma nods as she reaches out a hand to take Harmony's. "Yeah, your dad told us. I'm sorry to hear it. Don't get me wrong, your mom and I never got along, but she was a good mother."

Harmony nods. "Thank you. Yeah, she wasn't cut out for the lifestyle, was she?" She grins. "Well, let's just say that I didn't want to miss any more time with dad, so I decided to move here, be a part of his life again."

"How are Fawn and Dawn? Tig never says much about them."

Harmony shrugged before taking a sip of her coffee. "I really couldn't say. After mom died, I didn't see much of them. We all never did get along. I was a daddy's girl, and they were pro mom all the way."

Tara grins. "So your dad is the only reason you came back? Not a horrendously tall biker with an attitude?"

Harmony just stared at her unapologetic friend. "No. Harry Winston had nothing to do with my decision to move back here. Honestly, I thought he would have moved on by now to another charter, or even gone nomad."

Gemma snorts and shakes her head. "Not Opie. He's SAMCRO all the way, darlin." She leans forward in her chair a bit and looks at Harmony with that gaze that always made Harmony think that she was staring into her soul. "Now for the hard questions. I don't know about Tara, but I've always wanted to know why you just up and left as suddenly as you did. No goodbyes to anyone."

Harmony sighed as she thought to herself that this wouldn't be the last time she had to answer this particular question. She might as well rip the band-aid off and get it over with. "You remember the night before I left? The party at the clubhouse for the Tacoma charter?" When both Tara and Gemma nod that they do, she continues. "Well, I was late getting there, remember? Mom was in town and putting pressure on me to leave with her, but I wasn't having any of it. I mean, that would mean leaving dad and Opie, the two most important people in my life."

Gemma nodded. "I'm with you so far, but baby, that should have been the reason you stayed."

Harmony shook her head. "I was planning on it, but when I got to the clubhouse, I didn't see Opie anywhere. I asked around, and finally, Chibs told me that he had gone on to bed because he had one of his migraines."

Tara nodded. "I remember that. He was really hurting. Jax had to put him to bed with the help of Bobby." She grinned. "Imagine having to manhandle a six foot four inch, two hundred and fifty-pound tree."

Harmony shook her head and gave her friend a bitter smile. "Well, when I went to check on him, I didn't find him alone. There was that blond bitch of a croweater, Sally I think her name was, wrapped around him, both passed out. As you can imagine, I saw red." She shook her head again as she swiped at the tears on her face. She was amazed that even now, ten years later, that image was just as fresh and painful as it had been that night. "I thought to myself, how could he? We hadn't even... he wanted to wait until I was eighteen, didn't want to rush the physical side. He said we had the rest of our lives for that, and he didn't want Tig to kill him. He was a few years older than me, so I took his word for it."

Gemma squeezed her hand. "Oh, honey. I had no idea that he did that. No wonder you were devastated. You should have beat the shit out of her right there and then. It would have been your right, ya know."

Harmony shrugged. "I just thought that she was what he wanted. I always figured they got together after that and she was his old lady."

Tara snorted. "Oh hell no! He never did get with her. If that's what her plan was, it backfired big time. She's still opening beers and sucking dicks. He was torn up for months after you left, didn't eat, wouldn't sleep. Just kept saying that he didn't understand how you would just leave him like that."

Tara took a moment, feeling emotional and motioned for Gemma to pick up the story. "He did eventually get with Donna. You remember her, don't you? I think you two were in school together." 

Harmony nodded, she did remember the quiet girl in school. "That's a shock. Donna always seemed like she was scared to death of the club."

Gemma gave a wry smile as she nodded. "Yeah, that didn't change. She was a good girl, good wife, and mother, but she always hated the club, always resented the time Opie spent away from her and the kids."

Harmony stared at Gemma in shock, suddenly feeling like someone poured ice water over her head. She shook it off after a moment. She should have known that he would move on with his life. "He's married with children."

Gemma shook her head. "No, baby. Donna was killed in a drive-by a couple of years ago. It tore Opie up for a long time, but he had to eventually pull himself up and be there for the kids. Kenny and Ellie."

Harmony shook her head, feeling sorry for Donna and hurt for Opie. "That poor man. That must have been so hard for him."

Tara nodded. "He blamed himself for a long time, but he wasn't to blame. Eventually, he figured that out and moved on." She eyed her friend for a moment before continuing. "Harm, he's been asking about you a lot lately. Now, I don't know if he's just walking down memory lane, or really wants to reconnect with you, but Jax and Tig are having a hard time keeping a lid on your little secret here. You're going to have to come out of hiding, babe."

Harmony sat back in her chair with a sigh. If there was one thing she remembered about Opie Winston, it was that he was as stubborn as he was tall. If he wanted to find her, he would. With or without help from his brothers.


	5. Chapter Five

 

Jax grinned as he noticed that the Black Trans Am hadn't moved from its spot across the street from the clubhouse. He walked over to Tig, who was working on a silver Camry and nodded in the direction of the car.

"You need to call Harmony and ask her what the hell she's doing. Even with the blacked out windows, someone's going to get curious. We don't normally have strange cars casing the joint."

Tig shook his head as he pulled his prepay from the pocket of his work shirt. "I don't know. I think she wants to talk to Ope but is having second thoughts."

Jax grins. "Well, if that's the case, she can have second thoughts at home."

About that time, Opie and Juice came walking out of the clubhouse toward the garage. Tig sent a quick text to his daughter, telling her to move her ass or he was gonna come drag her out of the car. Not ten seconds after he hit send, they all watched the car peal out of its parking spot on the side of the road. Opie pointed over his shoulder at the spot where the car had been.

"Anyone know what that was about?" Tig and Jax both shake their heads quickly. Opie looks thoughtfully at them both before nodding. "Well, maybe we should keep an eye out around town. It shouldn't be hard to spot again."

Jax looked at Tig as they both nodded, agreeing with their friend. Jax knew exactly where to find the car again, not that his friend necessarily needed to know that right now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony was still kicking herself in the ass as she turned into her driveway. She wasn't trying to cause an incident, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him yet, so she had pulled over instead of pulling into Teller-Morrow. Ever since she had talked to Tara and Gemma, she had been twisted up about Opie. On the one hand, she thought maybe it would be better to leave well enough alone and let him go, but on the other, a part of her wanted to reconnect with the big man, even if it was just as friends.

She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening trying to set up her house. She had spent so much time on the bookstore, that she barely slept here, let alone unpacked. By the time her exhausted head hit the pillow, her house was actually starting to look like a home.

She was suddenly awakened by her phone ringing, bringing her out of a rather nice dream she'd been having about Opie. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table and groaned as she saw that it was three a.m. Grabbing her phone, she cursed when she saw that it was her father calling.

"Why the fuck are you calling me at this time of morning?"

"We don't have time to chit chat, little girl! Do you remember the medic training Chibs gave you back in the day?"

Harmony was instantly awake at the urgent tone in her father's voice. "Yeah, pretty much. Why?"

"No time to explain. Get your ass to the clubhouse now. Tara needs another set of hands."

Tig ended the call, leaving Harmony staring at her phone for a moment before she jumped off the bed and grabbed a black tank top and leggings, pulling them on before finding a pair of sandals. As she hurried through the dark house, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head and grabbed her car keys.

As she peeled out of her drive and hit the highway toward town, she could only wonder what the club had gotten into. It must be pretty nasty if Tara was there. Chibs usually handled all medical emergencies, at least he did ten years ago.

When she ran into the clubhouse, the first person she saw was Bobby, pacing back and forth. He looked shocked to see her but didn't have time to say anything as Tig spotted her. He ran over and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the pool table.

"You got Chibs, baby. Tara's in the other room."

She felt tears welling up as she looked at the man laying on the pool table, seemingly covered in blood. She shook her head, willing the tears away. There would be time for that later, but right now she climbed up beside her old friend and knelt over him as she rested a hand on his cheek, smiling down at his surprised face. He coughed a couple of times before smiling at her.

"Hey, lass. Long time no see, eh?"

Harmony shook her head as she looked for damage. "What have you done to yourself?"

Chibs grinned, always ready to flirt, even when in pain. "Seems I ran into a bullet, darlin. It's my shoulder. You're gonna have to dig it out. Remember what I taught you?"

She took a deep breath and nodded before rifling through the duffel bag laying beside Chibs' head. After she pulled out a pair of long tweezers and some gauze, she pulled on a pair of surgical gloves as she shouted over her shoulder.

"Juice! Bring me a bottle of whiskey. He's going to need it. And make it the good stuff." She looked down and winked at Chibs. "Nothing but the best for my love."

"Aye, if only that were true, lass. We both know who that would be though, don't we now?"

Harmony shook her head and tried to hide her blush as Juice handed Chibs the whiskey. Luckily, they had already removed his kutte, so she took a pair of scissors and cut his t-shirt away from his shoulder. She yelled again over her shoulder as she poked and prodded at the wound, trying to survey whether any bones were broken.

"Dad! Get over here and help Juice hold him down." She directed her next words to the wounded man. "It doesn't feel like the bone is shattered, so it should just be a simple act of removing the bullet and sewing you up. Just try to lay still for me, ok darlin?"

Harmony waited until Chibs had taken a few more drinks of the whiskey before taking it from him and pouring a liberal amount directly on the bullet wound. It wasn't the ideal way to clean it, but at the moment it was the best. She worked steadily, everything coming back to her as she went. She ignored the now screaming man beneath her as she dug around for the bullet with the tweezers, occasionally stopping to mop up blood before continuing.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she slowly pulled the blood and tissue covered bullet from the hole. She sighed with relief before grabbing the needle to start sewing him up. Once she was done and Chibs was cleaned up and bandaged, she hopped down from the table, pulling off one set of gloves before grabbing another.

Harmony looked at her dad and Juice and nodded. "He needs to rest now. Gently take him to his dorm. I'll check on him in a little while, but right now I'm going to see if Tara needs help."

Tig winced a little but just nodded as he and Juice carefully picked Chibs up to get him to bed. Harmony hurried over to the meeting room, where she knew the guys held "church", walking into a sea of kuttes and familiar faces. She nodded to Jax as she walked around the table, but stopped short when she looked at the big man laying there. She felt like she was going to faint as she vaguely heard Tara shouting her name. All she could do was stare, the tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, fuck."


	6. Chapter Six

 

"Harmony! Look at me!" Finally, Harmony lifted her eyes from Opie's body on the table to Tara's compassionate ones. "I understand, believe me, but right now I need you to focus. How's Chibs?"

Harmony took a deep breath and nodded as she wiped her eyes. "He's good. Got the bullet out and he's resting. What happened?"

Tara just shook her head. "He's been shot three times. Apparently, he thought he was immortal. One in the shoulder and a graze to his temple. The worst one is here." She points to his thigh. "Nicked the femoral artery and he's losing a lot of blood. I need you to work on his shoulder and head while I deal with this, ok?"

Harmony nodded before climbing up on the table and straddling Opie's torso. She leaned in to check his head and made eye contact with the suddenly awake man.

"Harm. Am I dead?"

Harmony couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head. "No, but you probably wish you were right now."

Even through the pain, Opie managed to give her a half smile. "Nah. If you knew how many times I'd dreamed of having you in this position, you'd know better."

Harmony grinned as she gently moved his hair from the side of his face. "You always were a big flirt."

She felt his hand grasp her thigh and squeeze as he winced when she touched his temple. "Just with you." He tensed up under her and closed his eyes. "Damn, everything hurts."

She smiled gently as she stroked his cheek. "I know, baby. We're going to take care of that." She looked over her shoulder in Tara's direction. "Do we have anything to give him for the pain?"

Tara nods toward her bag sitting beside her. "Yeah, there's morphine. Not much, but it's all I could get my hands on. Give it to him now."

Harmony reaches around behind her and grabs the syringe from the bag, briskly uncapping it and sticking the needle in. It takes moments for her to feel Opie relax under her. She watches with satisfaction as his eyes slowly close and his grip on her leg relaxes. "Ok, let's work fast while he's out."

The next several minutes are tension-filled as the men hold Opie down in case he wakes and the girls work on his wounds. Tara finally finishes with his leg just as Harmony is finishing with his shoulder. Like Chibs, the bone wasn't broken and it was a quick hunt for the bullet. Harmony wearily climbs down from the table as Tara directs Jax and a few others to get him to his dorm. Once the boys have Opie moved, Juice and the girls make quick work of cleaning up before Tara throws an arm around Harmony's shoulders as they walk out into the clubhouse.

"Damn if we don't make a good team."

Before Harmony can reply, she feels herself being pulled into a hug from behind. As she's turned, she sees the smiling faces of the boys as Bobby hugs her fiercely. "Damn, little girl! It's good to see you."

Harmony finds herself being passed from man to man, ending up with Clay smiling down at her. 

"Are you back to stay this time? Gemma will be so happy to see you."

Harmony grins at the older man as he wraps her in a hug as well. "I've already seen Gemma, but yeah, I'm back to stay."

Before he can say anything else, Jax calls Harmony's name from the hallway leading to the dorms. "Harm. Ope's awake and asking for you."

She nods before walking that way, patting him on the chest and grinning as she passes him. Jax reaches over and gives her a quick peck on the cheek before walking over to his old lady. Harmony walks down the hall, trying not to remember the last time she took this walk. She stops at Chib's room first to check on him, finding him asleep. She kisses him on the forehead before quietly shutting his door and moving across the hall.

When she opens the door to Opie's dorm, she sees him awake and looking at her. He gives her a small smile as she shuts the door behind herself and climbs on the bed to check that the guys didn't disturb any of his bandages while undressing him. Harmony is trying very hard not to notice that the big man is dressed only in boxers as she starts to climb back off the huge bed. A hand on her arm stops her and she looks to see him studying her.

"When did you get back?"

Harmony blows out a breath and attempts to smile. "Do we need to discuss this right now? You've had a rough night."

Opie just nods. "Ok, but we aren't through discussing this." Harmony nods and starts to climb off the bed again, but his voice stops her. "Stay."

Harmony nods and moves to the head of the bed to gently move Opie so she can sit behind him with his head against her chest. "I'll stay for a bit, just until you fall asleep, ok?"

She feels him nod as she starts running her hands through his hair. She stops herself from thinking about how close he was to dying earlier. She'd save that for when she was alone and could fall apart in private. Before she realizes it, her eyes are closed and she's wrapped an arm around him as if protecting him in their sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig stands in the doorway of Opie's dorm, watching the couple sleep and thinking that this should be the way it is all the time. He feels a hand on his back and looks around to see Tara smiling at him.

"I came to check on Ope but it looks like he's in good hands, huh?" She sighs as she lays her head on Tig's arm. "Hopefully they can get past everything. They both deserve to be happy, you know?"

Tig nods. "Yeah, they do. We'll just have to make sure that happens, right doc?"


	7. Chapter Seven

 

Harmony slowly woke to find Opie had twisted around and now had his good arm wrapped around her and his face buried in her stomach. At some point, while they slept, her shirt had either moved up or he had moved it himself to lay his face against her skin. She tried to ignore the way each breath he took tickled her belly or the way that his beard felt soft against her skin as he continued to sleep. Slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping giant, she moved out from under him and laid his head on a pillow before trying to slide off of the bed, but she found herself caught by a hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Sneaking away again?"

Harmony shook her head as she turned to see Opie struggling to get comfortable. Cringing, she shot across the bed to help him. "You're going to tear your stitches! Stop moving around."

Opie just gave her that dead stare that made her heart race. "I wouldn't have to if you weren't trying to run away." He nodded toward the door. "I need to use the bathroom. Unless you want to help, would you mind going and getting a couple of the guys?" She grinned a little as she nodded, sliding off the bed and heading for the door. Before she could make it out, however, Opie spoke again. "And don't leave! We still need to have a talk."

Harmony bit her lip as she stared out into the hallway. "I kind of thought that could wait a while. I mean, you're still healing and I need to go... "

"No, little bit. We need to get that talk in. Today."

Harmony just sighed and nodded her head before stalking out the door and down the hall. She really wished he'd forgotten about that stupid nickname he'd given her all those years ago. She walked out into the clubhouse and saw Tig, Jax, and Chibs sitting at the bar. With a raised brow at Chibs, she spoke to her dad and Jax.

"Opie needs to use the restroom. Can you guys go help him?" They both nodded and jumped down to pass her, Tig giving her a kiss on the cheek in passing. She turned to the Scotsman and put her hands on her hips. "And just why are you out of bed?"

Chibs grinned and winked at her as Bobby came out of the kitchen carrying a coffee pot. "I'm a fast healer, luv. How's the patient this morning?"

Harmony blew out a breath as she hopped up on the barstool next to her friend. "Demanding."

Bobby just chuckled and patted her on the hand. "Let me make you two a breakfast tray up. While you're waiting, grab some coffee."

She sent Bobby a grateful look as he passed her a mug of the steaming hot brew. "Bobby, marry me."

Bobby just laughed before leaning across the bar and giving her a peck on the lips. "I would darlin, in a heartbeat, but I'm pretty sure you're already claimed."

Harmony suddenly remembers something that Tara told her. "Where are the kids? Kenny and Ellie, right?"

Bobby nods. "Mary has them when Ope has club business."

Harmony grins. "Or wants to spend time with a croweater?"

Bobby smirks. "I plead the fifth."

Harmony rolls her eyes as he sets off back into the kitchen. Chibs turns to look at her with a smile on his face. "So why is the patient being demanding this morning?"

Harmony places her elbow on the bar and rests her chin in the palm of her hand as she shakes her head. "He wants to talk."

Chibs chuckles. "That's not a bad thing, darlin."

Harmony shrugs as she sips her coffee. "Maybe, maybe not. It could mean a lot of things. I think it's just better to leave the past in the past, you know?"

Chibs considers what she said for a moment before shrugging. "Aye, I see your point, but darlin, maybe he needs to know what happened so he can move forward."

Harmony just looks at him. "Move forward with what? He seems to be doing pretty well."

Chibs turns fully toward her, wincing a little as he moves his shoulder the wrong way. "Little girl, what you don't know is a lot. He needs to move forward with you, and don't tell me that I'm wrong on that. We both know it, you just don't want to admit it."

Before she can come up with an answer, Tig and Jax are back and Bobby comes out with a tray laden with two plates full of bacon, eggs and toast, another coffee mug, and a carafe. "This is the best I can do for ya, Harm. Go feed your old man."

As Harmony adds her cup to the tray, Jax and Tig sit back down, Tig snickering. "Yeah, you better hurry too. He's scared to death that you left. I think he's ready to lo-jack you."

Jax reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little vial of pills. "He seems to be in some pain but doesn't want to take anything. Tara sent these. Maybe you can get him to take them."

Harmony nods and places the bottle on the tray before carting it all off to the dorm. When she enters, she sees that the guys helped him dress in some comfortable pajama pants and a reaper t-shirt. She grins at the total mess that is his hair as he tries to finger comb it back. She sets the tray down on his dresser and grabs the hairbrush before moving toward the bed.

"You want me to do something with that mop on your head?" When he nods, she sits beside him and starts brushing his hair. Soon, she has it to where she can pull it back out of his face. Once that's done, she plumps the pillows behind him then hands him his plate, setting his coffee mug on the table next to him. She holds up the bottle of pills and gives it a little shake. "How about taking a couple of these for me?"

He shakes his head. "Maybe after we talk. I'm pretty sure those will knock me out." With a nod, Harmony grabs her plate and plops down in the old armchair beside the dresser. "Why are you over there and not here?"

She grins. "I didn't want to jostle you." She points her fork at his plate. "Eat."

They eat in silence, both in their own thoughts. Once done, Harmony gets up and takes the empty plate from Opie and puts it with hers on the tray. She sits back down in the chair and takes another drink of her coffee before sighing. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

Opie eyes her for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Why did you leave and why are you back?"

 


	8. Chapter Eight

 

Harmony stared at the wall for a few minutes, trying to decide how to proceed. Opie, apparently knowing exactly what she was doing, chuckled. "Don't think about the answer babe. Just say the first thing that comes to mind."

Harmony looked at him now, shaking her head. "That might not be a good idea. You may not like the answer."

Opie shrugs, patting the bed beside him. "Well, come here and get comfortable first."

Harmony shook her head again, giving him a small smile. "If you truly want an answer to your question, I think I need to stay over here." Opie gives her a snarky look but says nothing as Harmony takes a deep breath. "Do you really not know why I left?"

Opie shakes his head, frowning. "No, I never did. You were just gone."

Harmony nods. "The night before I left with mom, I came by here after arguing with her for hours. She didn't like the influence dad or you had on me and didn't want me with a biker. I told her that I would be eighteen in a few weeks and she didn't have a right to tell me what to do." She took a deep breath and continued. "When I got here, I didn't see you anywhere. Chibs told me that you had gone to bed because you had a migraine, so I wanted to check on you, make sure you were ok, and hell, I just needed to be near you after the day I had."

Opie shook his head. "I remember that night. I never saw you, little bit."

Harmony gave a small chuckle as she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, I know. When I got back here, I found you in bed, passed out. You weren't alone." She stops for a moment, unable to look at him at this point. "Sally was in bed with you, both of you wrapped around each other. I... I didn't know what to do. I mean, here I was, and you had never even offered to... and there the two of you were, looking comfortable in each other's arms. I couldn't stay after that. Not after seeing that."

She heard Opie clear his throat, but didn't look at him. "Harmony, look at me." When she lifts her eyes to his, she sees that he is beyond pissed. "That didn't happen. Don't you think I would have known if that bitch was in my bed?"

Harmony just stared at him, speechless for a moment. "You seriously think I'm lying about this?! After all this time, why the fuck would I?"

Opie shakes his head. "I don't know, babe. Either that or you misunderstood something. Had the wrong room maybe. I don't fuckin know, but I do know that I'd never take that skank to bed when I was planning on making you, my old lady!"

Harmony stands up and starts for the door, but stops and turns to him, eyes blazing with fury. "I can't fucking believe this! Even after ten years, you're going to lay there and say that I couldn't have seen what I saw! I'm done! I don't know why I even thought... I have to get out of here."

Harmony makes it out the door and down the hall as she hears Opie screaming her name. With tears pouring down her face, she runs right into Jax as she makes into the bar area of the clubhouse. He catches her before she can fall on her ass, grasping her arms.

"Harm? What the hell's going on, darlin? What's wrong with Opie?" He shakes her a little to make her look up at him, noticing the tears streaming down her face. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Gemma pushes Jax out of the way and wraps her arms around Harmony. "Oh baby, what happened?"

It takes a moment for Harmony to be able to speak around the sobs trying to come out. "He asked me! I didn't volunteer the information! He wanted to know why I left, so I told him! He doesn't believe me!"

Gemma holds her close and sways back and forth with her for a moment. "That son of a bitch! Ok, darlin, you need to calm down." She looks at Jax, who looks confused as hell. "Go check on Ope, make sure he's ok." She grabs Harmony's chin and makes her look at her. "Can you drive or do I need to have Juice take you home?"

Harmony shakes her head, pulling back from Gemma as she swipes at the tears with a hand. "I can drive. I just need to get out of here."

Before she and Gemma make it to the door, Jax is back. "Opie doesn't want you to leave. He said... "

Harmony cuts him off angrily. "I don't really give a shit what he said. Tell him he doesn't have to worry about dealing with me anymore since I'm such a fucking liar!"

With that, she turns to stride out the front door, right past a confused looking Tig and Chibs. Moments later, they hear tires squealing on the pavement as Harmony races out of the parking lot. Tig looks at Gemma and Jax. 

"What the fuck just happened?"

Jax shakes his head and points back toward the dorms. "A clusterfuck happened, and it's got Sally's name written all over it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, Harmony avoided everyone. She concentrated on the impending store opening and ignored all calls from anyone connected with SAMCRO, even her own father. She worked late into the night every night, finally collapsing when she did drag herself through her front door. She watched and waited to make sure she wouldn't be ambushed coming or going from the house or the store. After the first couple of nights, she just started sleeping in her office in town.

She lost count of how many text messages and voicemails she deleted, not listening to or reading a single one. She knew that the majority were from Opie, but a lot were from others too. She got so wrapped up in concentrating on the store that she forgot to eat or drink, not to mention sleep. It was no surprise that two days before the store opening, one of her new employees came into work to find Harmony unconscious on the floor of her office.


	9. Chapter Nine

 

Opie watched Tig pace the floor of the emergency waiting room from his seat in the corner. He let one foot tap restlessly on the floor as he wished he could be pacing as well, but driving his truck to the hospital had been enough of a workout for his throbbing thigh. There was no way he could ride his bike yet, but he was itching to jump on her and just go, riding while he thought everything through.

He'd tried every way he knew of to reach out to Harmony, but she hadn't answered him. He wanted to camp out on her doorstep until she talked to him, but his wounds prevented that. He hadn't been able to do much but lay in bed, wishing she was there, but when Tara had called Jax this morning to tell him that Harmony had been rushed to the hospital, nothing was going to stop him from being there.

It wasn't that he thought she was lying to him, but he just didn't see how what she said could have happened. He wanted to apologize to her, tell her that the past didn't matter, that he just wanted her now, but she wouldn't let him and it was driving him crazy. 

He and Jax both looked up and Tig stopped pacing when Tara came walking into the waiting room, a frown on her face. He saw the look she gave him, probably angry that he was disobeying direct orders to take it easy, but he really didn't give a fuck. It would take more than Jax's old lady to keep him from his. Tig strode to where Tara had stopped beside Opie's chair.

"How is she, Doc? Can I see her?"

Opie watched Tara hold up a hand. "She's doing better. She's awake now, which is a good sign. She was unconscious when she arrived."

Opie had to clear his throat to find his voice. "What happened?"

Tara sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "My guess is that she was dehydrated and hadn't eaten anything. I don't want to say that she was malnourished, but she was close. By my estimate, she's lost about ten pounds."

Opie shook his head. "This is all my fault."

Tara gave him a small smile and reached out to pat him on the shoulder. "It's not your fault, Opie. I just think she was so wrapped up in the store opening that she just forgot to function like a human, that's all. A day or so here should have her on her feet again."

Opie nodded, feeling a little better at that news. "When can we see her?"

Tara winced and shook her head. "That's the hard part. She doesn't want to see anyone but Gemma."

Opie struggled for a moment before he was able to get to his feet. "This is bullshit! You can't keep me from seeing her! I could have lost her!"

Tig patted Opie on the shoulder as he stood side by side with his brother. "And you can't keep me out either! I'm her father, for fuck's sake!"

Tara shook her head, looking at her husband for help. He just shook his head and stood on the other side of Opie. "I gotta agree with my brothers on this one, darlin. It's total bullshit."

Tara glared at all three of the men in front of her, looking like a pissed off mountain range. "Look, I don't care if you all think it's bullshit. She's my patient, and I'm not going to let any of you upset her, period. Now, if and when she wants to see you, I'll let you know, but until then, Gemma is the only one cleared to see her." She pokes a finger at Opie. "Don't make me put a guard in her room."

Tara turned on her heels and left the three men fuming. Finally, Opie plops back down in the chair that he had just vacated, rubbing his leg. "I don't know what she thinks she's accomplishing with this stunt, but I'm not leaving this fucking hospital until she does, and when she does leave? It'll be with me."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony woke to see Gemma sitting in the chair beside the bed, reading a book. She watched as the older woman happened to look up and smile before she laid her book to the side and leaned forward to take Harmony's hand.

"There you are. I was wondering when you were going to wake up and talk to me. Are you hungry? Tara said you needed to eat something when you woke up."

Harmony nodded and grinned. "I could eat, yeah."

Gemma nodded and took her phone out, swiping on it for a moment before lifting it to her ear. "Yeah, baby girl's awake and hungry. One of you boys go find her something at the diner. Hospital food will kill her."

As she ended her call, Harmony snickered and shook her head. "Do they always do what you tell them to?"

Gemma just grinned. "Well, yeah, if they know what's good for them." Her look turned serious. "Wanna tell me why you don't want to see your dad or Ope? They're both pretty torn up about it."

Harmony shook her head. "I can't believe Opie's too worried about it. He didn't even believe me after I told him why I left. Dad... he would make a huge deal out of this, and I don't want that. I was just stupid and forgot to eat, that's all."

Gemma sighed as she sat back in her chair. "Opie's had time to think, and although he doesn't remember that night like you do, he's not willing to call you a liar either. Baby, he just wants the chance to apologize and see for himself that you aren't at death's door. Your dad... " She grins and points a finger at Harmony. "You're right there. He would make a big deal out of it, already has actually, but still, I think you should let him see you, for the same reason as Opie."

Gemma typed something on her phone and a few minutes later there was a knock on Harmony's door. Gemma yelled for whoever it was to come in and Tig came striding in with a white takeout bag and a huge smile. He leaned over Harmony and gave her a kiss on the cheek before handing her the bag.

"There's my girl! I got you a burger and fries, pie for dessert. That should fill you up until breakfast. I'll have Bobby make you something special and bring it in the morning."

Harmony smiled at him before she started pulling food from the bag. "Thanks, dad."

Tig and Gemma sat and kept her company until she started to doze off. With hugs and kisses, they promised to return in the morning. Harmony must have fallen asleep, for when she opened her eyes, the room lights were dim and she could see through the window that it was dark outside. She moved to lift her hand to move her hair from her face, but couldn't move it. She looked to her side and sighed when she saw Opie in the chair next to her, head back and eyes closed. His huge hand was wrapped around hers tightly. As she glanced back up at his face, she saw that he was awake and looking at her.

Harmony gave him a small smile. "I thought I said I didn't want to see you."

Opie just nodded, giving her a grin in return. "Yeah, you did. It's cute how you thought I'd just go along with that." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Go back to sleep, Harm. I got you."


	10. Chapter Ten

 

Harmony woke to find herself alone, a fact that didn't really surprise her. She hadn't really expected Opie to be here when she woke. Hell, she wasn't even sure that she hadn't dreamed him. She gave a wry smile and shook her head as she reached for her phone to send Tara a text. Just as she was about to hit the send button, the woman in question came walking through the door, waving a file and smiling.

"I have paperwork in my hand to spring you from this joint. I just need you to sign on the dotted line."

Harmony smiled and held out a hand for the papers. "Can you do me a favor and have someone bring my car over?"

Tara pulled a set of keys out of her pocket with a flourish. "Opie brought it over this morning." She gave Harmony a somewhat sad look before continuing. "He wanted to be here to take you home himself, but all the guys had to go on a pretty important run. Opie and your dad are both a little upset that they won't be here for the grand opening, but Gemma is planning a party for you when they get back, so that will be good, right?"

Harmony chuckled and shook her head. "You know, that's not necessary at all. It's more of a big thing to me, not everyone else."

Tara grinned as she took the paperwork back from Harmony and put it in the file folder. "Yeah, but you know they love any reason to party. Besides, you kind of owe her a welcome home party anyway, so you can kill two birds with this one stone." She blew out a breath as Harmony laughed. "Ok, do you want my home instructions or Opie's?"

Harmony rolled her eyes. "I'll take yours."

Tara laughed and nodded. "That's what he thought you would say, so I'm to tell you that a written copy of his rules is on the front seat of your car. According to him, you're to follow both sets of rules, mine and his. Personally, I think you're good if you just follow mine since I'm the doctor and all, but we won't tell him that."

Harmony shook her head in annoyance. "Boy, he's being awfully bossy, isn't he? I mean, I thought dad would be the one to be that way, not the guy that I'm barely speaking to."

Tara gave her a kind smile. "He's just worried about you, Harm. Besides, your dad read and approved of his list, so I think both of them are covered with that."

Harmony just shrugged as she swung her legs out of bed and stood up. "Well, it's not like it matters. I don't have time to mess with either of them right now, rules or not." She stopped once she had her clothes from the small closet, turning to give Tara a serious look. "This run they're on. Is it a dangerous one?"

Tara bit her lip and shrugged. "I'm not sure. My husband wasn't very forthcoming with information about it, just that they would be gone about a week, maybe less depending on how things went. Gemma might know more, but I haven't talked to her yet this morning." 

Harmony just nodded as she quickly changed clothes. She wasn't going to dwell on whether it was or was not dangerous. She'd just trust that everyone made it back in one piece, and let it go at that. Tara walked her out to her car, stopping beside it as Harmony opened the driver's side door. She looked in, and sure enough, there was an envelope laying on the passenger seat with her name written across it in a masculine scrawl. Harmony just shook her head as Tara leaned in her window. 

"Oh, by the way, Gemma and Neeta went out to your place and stocked you with food and cleaned up some. Just thought you should know before you got there."

Harmony felt like she was going to cry at the generosity of the biker matriarch. "They really didn't have to do that. I could have swung by the grocery store."

Tara just shrugged and grinned at her as Harmony started the car. "Yeah, well, they figured they would save you some time." She reached in and patted Harmony on the shoulder before straightening up. "OK, I'll catch up with you later this evening to see how you're doing. Try to take it easy, ok? I really should have kept you a couple more days."

Harmony just grinned and put the car in gear. "I'll be fine, doc. Don't worry."

Tara laughed. "I'm your best friend. It's my job to worry."

Harmony waved at her as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home. She needed to shower and change clothes before coming back into town to the store. It seemed to take her no time at all to get home. She turned off the car and sat for a moment, eyeing the envelope on the seat beside her before picking it up and opening it to see a letter inside. Harmony didn't know why, but her hands were a little shaky with nerves as she read what Opie had taken the time to write down before leaving.

_Dear Harmony,_

_If you're reading this, then doc must have sprung you. I know that she'll have instructions for you to follow but I've written some of my own down as well._

_1\. Do what Tara tells you to do._

_2\. Eat at least three times a day. I mean it._

_3\. Take naps if you can, get enough sleep._

_4\. Let Gemma and Neeta help you out until I get back. I've asked them to watch out for you. Let them._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you got out. I wanted to take care of you myself, but shit came up and I can't. Besides that, we haven't finished our talk yet, and that's something that has to happen. Soon. I'm also sorry that I won't be there for the grand opening. Tig says to tell you that he's sorry too. We'll try to make it up to you, I promise._

_Tig says that I sound like your old man, telling you what to do. I don't care if I do. Just do as I ask you to, ok? Please? See you soon._

_Love, Opie_


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

Harmony put her feet up on the coffee table in the reading room and let out a sigh of satisfaction. The grand opening had been a rousing success and she couldn't be more pleased with the day. She was exhausted, but it was a good kind of exhaustion. The town had welcomed the new business with open arms, and being the only bookstore around for miles didn't hurt in the slightest. She had sent her two employees, Travis and Sophia, home an hour ago with the promise to see them bright and early the next morning. Gemma, Neeta, and Tara had just left a few minutes before, leaving Harmony to close up on her own.

Harmony let herself have a moment to wonder where the guys were and what they were doing before shaking her head. All she had been able to get out of Gemma was that they were in Oakland, taking care of club business and that they would be back as soon as they could. She'd received a few texts from Opie and a call from her father, but that had been the extent of it until today when she received a gorgeous floral arrangement from Opie. She thought that it was a lovely gesture and would be sure to tell him so when she saw him again.

Travis had already put the money in the safe in her office, so all Harmony was left with was locking up the front door and going home. As she picked up a few paper plates and cups strewn about the storefront, she thought about the dinner invitation she had received earlier from none other than the mayor of Charming, Nathan Hale. She shook her head, not sure at all what to make of that, and equally unsure of whether she should accept or not. Gemma hadn't been pleased when he pulled Harmony away to speak to her privately, and she had followed behind, close enough to hear their conversation. 

After Nathan had left, Gemma pulled Harmony into her office and shut the door behind them. "You can't go out with Hale!"

Harmony rolled her eyes at the other woman's obvious anger. "Gemma, I'm new in town. He's just being polite. I hardly think he has a romantic interest in me, not that it should make any difference if he does."

Gemma didn't look convinced. If anything, she looked more pissed. "Charming Hardware just opened a month ago, and I didn't see him inviting Earl Hallwell to dinner." She sighed. "Darlin, if you think it doesn't matter if he's interested in you romantically, you're crazy. If that's the case, Opie would kill him and not think twice about it. In his head, you're already his old lady, and he isn't gonna let Nathan Hale move into his territory and live there."

Harmony would never admit it, but she got a little thrill at the thought of being Opie's anything. She shrugged it off and faced Gemma. "Look, whether he means it in a romantic way or not, I don't know that I can just turn down dinner with the mayor. That's kind of a big deal."

Gemma sighed and shook her head. "This is a mess. Ok, look. You went to school with David Hale, right?"

Harmony nodded. "Yeah, we graduated together. Why?"

"Go see him tomorrow. He's the deputy chief of police now. See what he thinks about his brother's dinner invitation. Go from there." Gemma points a finger at Harmony. "And you had better tell Opie about this ASAP. Don't let him find out from someone else."

Thinking back on the conversation now, Harmony thought that it might not be a bad idea to let Opie know, but she'd start out slow, see what happened. She picked her phone up from the table and sent a quick text.

_Thanks for the flowers. They were beautiful._

It didn't take long to get a reply.

_You're welcome. I'm glad you liked them. How did it go?_

Harmony sighed, deciding to jump right in with both feet.

_It went well. I was actually invited to dinner._

_And you said no, right?_

Harmony winced, thinking that he didn't sound happy if a text could sound anyway.

_I haven't said yet. I'm thinking I'll probably go. It would be rude otherwise._

_I don't give a fuck if it's rude. Who invited you?_

Harmony bit her lip before replying. 

_The mayor. Nathan Hale._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie sat staring at his phone for a moment before slamming his hand down on the table that he was presently sitting at. Jax scrambled to catch the beer bottles before they fell over and shot his best friend a dirty look.

"What the hell, man?"

Opie shook his head and held up his phone. "Hale is making moves on Harm."

Tig looked at Opie. "David?"

Opie shook his head. "No, his asshole brother, the honorable mayor. He asked her out to dinner and she thinks that it would be rude to tell him no."

Jax shook his head and looked at Opie. "Man, he's put her between a rock and a hard place. If she goes, you're pissed at her. If she doesn't, he could take it the wrong way and make it hard for her business-wise."

Opie shakes his head. "Well, I'm putting my foot down. She's not going."

Tig grins at his friend, thinking that this is one fight he wants tickets to. "Bro, you know I love ya, but Harmony's my own flesh and blood. Technically, you don't have the right to tell her what to do about anything. The second you tell her no, she's going to do it anyway just to spite you because she's not stupid and she knows that you aren't her old man, so she doesn't have to do shit. To be honest, I'm a little shocked that she told you about it in the first place."

Clay nods, agreeing with Tig. "The fact that she told you at all means that she feels like she needs your approval, even if it's subconsciously." He shakes his head, personally happy that he and Gemma were past all of that bullshit. "Gem gave me a hard way to go in the beginning too, but you're walking a fine line here, my friend. I say tell her no and see what happens."

Opie nods, his mind made up. "Bottom line, she's not going. She can get pissed off all she wants." He stands up, heading for the door of the bar. "I'm gonna give her a call. I know one thing. We need to get our shit wrapped up here. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a fire to put out at home."


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

Harmony was still a little angry as she opened the bookstore the next morning. The night before, she had been looking forward to going to bed but had ended up in a fight over the phone as Opie demanded that she turn down Hale's offer of dinner. The fact that he didn't actually have a right to ask her to do anything of the kind didn't seem to occur to him, or if it did, he just didn't care. She only got more frustrated as she remembered the way he just assumed that she would fall in line and do as she was told. Harmony knew that the club had a certain way of looking at relationships, and she wasn't faulting that, but she didn't feel like she should have to obey someone that wasn't even her old man, a fact that she made plain.

_"I just don't see why you would have an issue with me going to dinner with the mayor. We aren't even dating, so why do you give a shit what I do or don't do?"_

_"Come on, Harm! You know as well as I do that if you had stayed ten years ago, you'd be my old lady now. Hell, we'd probably be married with a couple of kids, so don't give me that bullshit! All I'm asking you to do is wait until we're back and you and I can talk all of this shit out. Is that really too much to ask?"_

_"Oh my god! You just won't let this go, will you?"_

_Surprisingly, she hears Opie chuckle on his end of the call. "I know you remember just how stubborn I can be Harm. I mean, I fought your old man for you, remember?"_

_Harmony sighed, remembering well the ass kicking he took from Tig when he announced that he wanted her. She grinned at the memory of the bloody but smiling man when her father had finally agreed to let the already adult Opie date his teenage daughter. "Yeah, I remember." She sighed again, shaking her head. "Ok, fine! I'll wait until you get back."_

_She heard the smug victory in his voice when he answered, and wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or kiss him. "Good girl. You doing what Tara tells you to?"_

_Harmony rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm behaving. I just forget to eat sometimes, but Neeta's on that, keeping me on a schedule."_

_"Ok, good. Look, I gotta go, but I'll see you soon, ok? Stay away from Hale until I get back, Harm. I mean it."_

_"Don't get bossy. I was just getting ready to forgive you for the whole caveman thing."_

_Harmony hears Opie laugh. "Yeah, well, you should probably just get over that, babe. We both know I'm not gonna change. Besides, would you really want me to?"_

Now, Harmony shook her head as she greeted her two employees. She had better things to do today than moon over one Harry Winston.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony was walking down Main Street, heading toward the police station when she saw the man she was going to see walking toward her. She grinned and stopped to wait for him to reach her as he smiled upon recognizing her. 

"Harmony Trager! I thought Nathan was pulling my leg when he said you were back. How have you been?"

Harmony laughed as she was pulled into her old school friend's arms for a hug. With arms still wrapped around him, she pulled back a little to smile up at the taller man. "I'm pretty good, David. How have you been?"

David grinned and slowly released her from his grasp, but kept a hand on her waist. "I'm doing well. Nathan said you opened the new bookstore here. I think that's great."

Harmony chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I was actually just heading to the station to see you. I wonder if you have a few minutes to talk?"

David nodded toward the diner on the corner. "I always have time for you, Harmony. How about a cup of coffee?" Harmony nodded and soon they were seated in a corner booth in the back of the diner, away from prying eyes and nosy townspeople. David waited until the waitress brought their coffee and a piece of pie for each of them before nodding to Harmony. "You have my undivided attention. What can I do for you?"

Harmony studied David for a moment before speaking. She had always admired David's moral and upright bearing. She knew that if there was anything shady going on with Nathan, even if they were brothers, David would tell her. "Nathan invited me to dinner. I haven't accepted yet, but... is there any reason I shouldn't?"

David looked at Harmony for a long moment before finally looking down at the table. "It doesn't surprise me in the least. He always did think you were beautiful. Harmony... I just think that his interest in you is probably less about romance and more about the fact that he needs the club on his side to get what he wants."

Harmony nodded, looking down at her pie sitting untouched on the table. Finally, she looked into his earnest face and gave him a small grin. "I thought that might be one of the possibilities. He should know though, that just because my dad is in the MC, that doesn't make me privy to decisions made by SAMCRO." Harmony then shrugs, giving David an impish grin. "Besides, the guys are just regular citizens of our fair community."

David grins at her, shaking his head. "Come on, now, Harmony. The "guys" aren't just motorcycle enthusiasts and weekend warriors, and we both know it. Look, for the most part, I'm not complaining. With their influence, they've managed to keep Charming a small, quaint town. Crime is at an all-time low, drugs are basically a non-issue."

Harmony nodded as she finally took a bite of the delicious apple pie. "What exactly are Nathan's plans for Charming?"

David sighed, sitting back in his seat. "A rather ambitious housing project, a water park, eventually he wants to build an amusement park just outside of town... he has a lot of ideas, but like I said, to really get anywhere with any of them, he'd have to have SAMCRO on his side, and I don't see that happening."

Harmony nods. "Unless he can get an in with the club."

David nods, grinning at Harmony before turning serious. "Yeah, exactly. So, do I think you should have dinner with Nathan? No, because I think he has ulterior motives. But... do I think you should have dinner with me? Definitely."

Harmony laughed out loud, equally amused and amazed that the always quiet and shy David Hale was actually hitting on her. Not only that, but he was doing a very good job of foiling his brother's play for her at the same time. Harmony couldn't help but think that things were about to get very interesting in Charming.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay couldn't help but grin when he hung up from talking to Gemma. He looked over to where Jax and Opie were loading up for the ride home and shook his head. Even though he was amused, he knew one mountain-sized man that wasn't going to be happy.

"Hey, Ope!" Opie walked over and stood in front of Clay with his arms crossed as the other guys ambled over as well. "Just got off the phone with my old lady, and it would seem that yours is stirring up more shit."

Opie shook his head. "What the fuck has she done now?"

As Jax grinned, Clay tried not to laugh at the younger man. "Well, in her defense, it was actually Gemma's idea, kind of. See, Gemma told Harmony to go talk to David about Nathan, see if he knew if his brother was being honest about wanting to date her. What Gemma didn't expect was to see Harmony and David hugging on Main Street, then walking hand in hand into the diner." 

Tig groaned as Opie cursed under his breath. "Does she not get that one of the Hale brothers is gonna end up dead if she keeps fucking around?" 

Opie shakes his head and pulls out his phone. Tig rubbed a hand over his neck. "You calling Harm again?"

Opie just looked at his brother and glared. "No, since that doesn't seem to work. I'm calling Gemma to have her lock that shit down." He grins as inspiration seems to suddenly strike him. "Then, I'm calling ma."

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

 

Harmony stared at Gemma as the older woman paced in front of Harmony's desk in her office. 

"Have you lost your fucking mind? Opie is going to take a strip out of your ass when he gets home."

Harmony rolled her eyes as she watched Gemma lose her shit. "I don't see why. I shared a piece of pie with David, not his bed for God's sake. You're the one who told me to talk to him, remember?"

"I told you to talk to him in his  _office,_ not throw yourself at him on Main Street in front of God and everyone!" Gemma shook her head. "According to Clay and the phone call I received from Ope, he's not happy."

Harmony shrugged as if that didn't impress her much. "Well, he doesn't have much room to talk, now does he? At least he didn't find me in bed with David."

Gemma shook her head. "Baby, you really need to let that go. Besides, Opie swears he didn't bang Sally that night."

Harmony just looks at her with a disbelieving glance. "Well, all I can tell you is what I saw. That bitch, naked and in bed with an equally naked Opie. I can only assume I walked in on post-coital bliss. I mean, damn, that must have been some wild carnal cardio to knock them both out like that."

Gemma can't help but grin at that. "Well, I have no personal experience, but I have no doubt that Opie knows how to take care of business. I mean, hell, he's built like a brick shithouse. His size alone would indicate that he's packing some serious heat."

Harmony snorts at that, trying to erase the picture in her head of just what he could be packing in those tight jeans. "At any rate, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm supposed to let that shit go, but he can throw a fit like a toddler being told to share his toys at the idea that I might even talk to another guy? That seems a little off to me."

Gemma grins and shrugs. "Honey, you've always known that the club isn't a democracy where women are concerned. Are they behind the times? Sure, but they know how to take care of their families and protect what's theirs. Our job as old ladies is to do the same for our old men. That's just the way it is." Gemma grins. "It's simple, darlin. If you love him, you stick by him, but fair warning, he comes with baggage. Namely, two kids by another woman."

Harmony shakes her head in frustration. "Love him? Hell, Gemma, it's been ten years. We don't even know each other anymore. I'm not the green seventeen-year-old that left here in tears."

Gemma just chuckled. "No, you aren't, are you? You know what? You're right. The two of you don't know each other anymore, but all that means is that you start from scratch, with a little bit of history thrown in the mix."

Harmony just stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding. Gemma might be right. Perhaps Opie would figure out quick enough that she was no longer old lady material.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony was ringing up a sale for an elderly gentleman when she heard the bell over the door give a welcoming ring. She looked up to welcome the new customer and her words stuck in her throat as she stared at the older woman with two young children in tow. She managed to give the gentleman his change and thank him for coming before clearing her throat and facing the newcomer. 

Harmony would know this woman anywhere, as she had spent plenty of time with her and her husband Piney back in the day. Mary Winston hadn't changed much, indeed she still looked the same as the last time Harmony had seen her. The only difference was the touch of gray in her hair and the deepened lines around her eyes. She watched as Mary walked right up to the counter and smiled at her, the two pre-teens hovering in the background.

"Harmony. Honey, you haven't changed a bit!" 

Harmony smiled back at the woman as she walked around the counter to hug her. "Mary! God, it's been a while! You haven't changed either. How's Piney?"

After hugging, the older woman laughed. "He's as cantankerous as always." She motioned at the kids. "Have you met Opie's children? Ellie, Kenny, this is your dad's friend, Harmony."

Harmony smiled at the two kids, getting small smiles in return. "Well, I have to say, that I would have known you two were Opie's without having to be told." 

Kenny was the spitting image of his dad when he was younger, the dark hair and brooding eyes, plus the fact that he was gangly and not sure what to do with his height just yet. Ellie looked more like Donna, except for her eyes. They were the same hazel shade that her fathers were. Mary interrupted her thoughts as she laughed. 

"When Opie said that you were back, I just had to stop in and see you. Plus, I thought the kids might like some books if you have a children's section."

Harmony grinned at the now excited face of the girl in front of her. "We do." She pointed behind her to the narrow staircase. "Right up those stairs. Go look around."

She grinned as the two kids ran for the stairs, Mary walking at a more sedate speed behind them. She heard the bell above the door again and turned to see her dad and Opie striding through the door. Harmony didn't have time for her nerves to hit at the sight of the tall man as she was wrapped in a tight hug from her father.

"There's my girl! How ya been, doll? Feeling ok?"

Harmony chuckled at her dad as he turned her loose. "I'm feeling fine, dad. You guys have any trouble on your run?"

Tig laughed and shook his head. "Nope. Smooth sailing all the way. Ain't that right, Ope?"

Opie stopped staring at Harmony long enough to glance at Tig and nod. "Yup." He pointed toward the door. "I saw Ma's car out front. She in here somewhere?"

Harmony nodded. "Yeah, she's upstairs with the kids, looking at some books."

He grinned then, nodding. "That's good. They love to read. Hell, Ellie will read cereal boxes if there's nothing else available."

They all fell into an awkward silence then, Opie and Harmony staring at each other as Tig looked on with a smirk on his face. Harmony was trying to remember when Opie got so fucking hot, but she couldn't pin it down. All she knew right this second was that if he didn't stop staring at her mouth, she was going to jump him right here in front of everyone. 

Shocked at the sudden turn of her thoughts, she broke their staring contest and looked at her dad for help. Tig just smiled wider and gave a little head shake, as if to say he wasn't helping her out at all.

"Dad!"

The tension was broken by Ellie's happy cry as she saw her dad standing at the counter. Tig just chuckled as the small missile attached herself to her father's waist. "Saved by the shrimp, huh little girl?"

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

 

Harmony locked the front doors and walked through to her office, turning out lights as she went. She was proud of the fact that she made it through the visit with the Winston clan without embarrassing herself, although her dad seemed a little disappointed. After Opie bought the kids the books they wanted and arranged to meet his mom back at her house to collect said kids, they had left, but not before he had leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

"Don't think I've forgotten that we need to have that talk. I'll be seeing you soon, Harm."

With that, he had turned on his size fourteens and herded his family out the door, the kids arguing about what they wanted for dinner. Harmony turned to her father, who was snickering quietly beside her. 

"He's not going to let this go, is he?"

Tig just grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Not even a little. Just deal with it, baby girl."

Harmony shook her head and grinned to herself now as she did some paperwork at her desk. She wasn't sure why she was avoiding talking to him. Even with the way things went down back in the day, she was still attracted to him. She shrugged to herself as she thought that maybe Gemma was right and she just needed to let the past go. She certainly couldn't move forward with Opie, if that's what he had in mind, if she was constantly remembering what happened.

Harmony heard her cell phone ring and reached for it as she pushed buttons on the calculator. 

"Hello?"

"Harm? I need you."

Harmony stopped what she was doing at the sound of her sister Dawn's upset voice on the other end of the call. 

"Dawn? What's wrong?"

She heard a soft sob then her sister's voice. "I can't explain over the phone. Just... can you come? It's really important."

Harmony sighed to herself, thinking that it was always important with Dawn. Even her own twin, Fawn, had stopped talking to Dawn, but Harmony just didn't have it in her. She just knew that the one time she didn't drop everything for her sister, would be the time that she really needed help.

"Where are you?"

"Vegas. Can you come? I'll text you my address. Please, Harm. I don't have anyone else."

Harmony sighed before nodding to herself. She could go, she'd just have to arrange some things. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Text me the address."

After thanking her profusely, Dawn hung up, leaving Harmony to figure out how to proceed. She called Travis and made sure that he could run things while she was gone because she really didn't know how long that would be. 

Harmony then called her father, a call she knew would be a little more difficult. Tig had been played by his kid one too many times for drug money, so he was understandably upset that Harmony was dropping everything for her sister. Harmony listened to her dad go on and on about Dawn just wanting money until she had heard enough. As she stuffed clothes into a duffel bag, she laid into her father.

"Look, dad, I get it, I really do. I'm not stupid. If she wanted money, why wouldn't she just say so over the phone? She knows that I would have sent it to her. No, I think something's actually wrong this time. Someone in the family should find out, don't you think?"

Harmony heard Tig sigh before he replied with a quieter voice. "OK, you're right, Harmony. I'm sorry. It's just... I've heard this pitch before, ya know? Look, do you want me to come with? In case there's trouble?"

"No, dad. I got this. I can handle Dawn, but I'll call if I need you, ok?"

"Alright, little girl. Be sure to text Opie and let him know, huh? I don't want him to bite my head off."

Harmony rolled her eyes but grinned. "Ok, I will. I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok, Harmony. Be careful. Hey, you know I love you, right?"

Harmony grinned at the rare declaration from Tig Trager. "Yeah, dad, I know. Right back at ya."

After ending the call with her dad, she sent Opie a quick text before she checked to make sure she had everything. It didn't take long for a reply, considering the time of night.

_Gotta run to Vegas. Text you when I get back._

_Whoa, hold on. Vegas? Why?_

_Dawn needs me. I'll explain when I know more._

_Let me talk to Clay. I'll come with you._

Harmony shook her head as she locked the front door of her cabin and headed for her car. 

_No time. Gotta leave now. Talk soon._

She heard her phone ping again but decided to check it later. She had a long ride ahead of her and didn't need the distraction.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the long ride, Harmony is pretty sure her ass is permanently attached to her seat as she pulls into the parking lot of a dilapidated apartment building off the strip. She shook her head as she got out of the car and stretched, warily looking around her. She grabbed her handbag off the passenger seat and her phone from the console before locking her car. She checked her phone and saw that she had several text messages and a few missed calls from Opie.

_Fine, but text me when you get there._

_Harm, I mean it. Let me know where you are._

_Ok, I'm gonna start worrying soon. If you don't want the group of us fucking following you, text me back._

Harmony grinned as she shot out a quick text.

_I'm fine. Call of the dogs. Geez. I made it in one piece and you're worse than dad._

It seemed like seconds later that her phone pinged again. 

_Finally! About fucking time too. What's going on?_

_I don't know yet. I literally just got out of the car._

_Keep me posted._

Harmony shoved her phone down in her purse and looked at the building in front of her then sighed as she started up the walk. She wasn't surprised that Dawn lived in an area as run down as this one, and not for the first time she wished that her sister would get her head screwed on straight and start living right. Sure, they had all went through that rebellious period, but Dawn seemed happy enough to stay there, and she just got worse after their mother died.

Not trusting the elevator, Harmony took the stairs to the second floor, finding apartment 203 quickly enough. She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before knocking again. When the door opened, Harmony really wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her. Dawn,  dirty hair hanging limply in her gaunt face, holding a cigarette and beer in the hand that wasn't on the doorknob, stared at Harmony for a moment like she didn't know who she was. It finally registered with her sister and she stepped back to let Harmony in. 

Harmony shook her head as she walked into the dirty apartment, her nose wrinkling at the smell of old pot, stale alcohol, and sex. "Isn't it a little early in the day to be drinking?"

Dawn rolled her eyes as she slammed the door shut, locking all three locks before turning to face her sister. "I didn't call you here to give me shit about my drinking habits, sis."

Harmony stared down her older sister for a moment before lifting a brow. "Well, you seem to be in one piece. Not healthy, but in one piece. Just what exactly was the emergency?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

 

Harmony watched as Dawn pointed to the corner of the room, where an old dresser sat with its drawers open. "The emergency is over there."

Harmony wasn't sure what she expected to see when she approached the dresser, but it sure wasn't the sleeping baby that she found. She raised a horrified face to her sister, who was looking everywhere but at her.

"Oh my god, Dawn! What the actual fuck? When did you have a baby?"

She watched as Dawn shrugged. "About six weeks ago. He's the reason I called you." She now lifted her eyes to Harmony's and stared at her. "You have to take him, Harm. I don't want him." Harmony shook her head as Dawn continued. "He cries all the time. I can't fucking stand it, and my boyfriend hates him. I'm afraid he's going to do something to him when I'm not here. You have to take him with you."

Harmony just stared at her sister for a moment in complete shock before looking down at the innocent child sleeping peacefully in the small drawer. He was tiny, not at all what Harmony would expect a six-week-old baby to look like, which made her think that her sister probably wasn't feeding him properly. He was dressed in a filthy light blue onesie with no blanket or anything to keep him warm. The baby didn't look like it had been bathed in days, if ever. The longer Harmony stared at him, the angrier she got.

"I can't just take him, Dawn! What the fuck? How about you be a fucking mother? Where's his father? I'm assuming it's not the boyfriend?"

She watched as Dawn just shrugged and lit a cigarette. "His dad was just a john. I don't know his fucking name. Look, Harm, it's either you or CPS. I don't want him and there's nobody else to take him. Fawn won't even talk to me."

Harmony looked back down at the child, reaching out a hand to softly pat his tiny stomach as he started to fuss. Picking the baby up, she held him to her chest and swayed back and forth to calm him, staring at the wall. She knew she had a decision to make, and it had to be made quickly. With the baby still in her arms, she turned to Dawn.

"I need to make some phone calls. Do you think you can at least feed him while I do that?"

Dawn shook her head. "Ran out of formula this morning. Take him with you to make your calls. I need to get his stuff together because if you don't want him, I'm taking him to foster care this afternoon."

Harmony just shook her head in disgust as she walked to the door. Halfway there, she turned around. "What's his name?"

"Maxwell Alexander Trager."

Harmony just nodded and walked out the door, the crying baby in her arms. She didn't know what the hell she was going to do, but she knew who to call.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma ended the call with Harmony as she rubbed her forehead. She looked up a number and hit the call button, quickly telling the club lawyer what the situation was. After giving him the address that Harmony had relayed to her, he promised to meet her there and ended the call. Gemma left the office and headed across the lot to the garage area where she knew Clay was working this morning with Tig, Juice, Opie, and Jax. She gave Clay a kiss on the cheek and a small smile.

"So, something's come up and I need to make a run to Vegas. I might be a couple of days, not sure yet, but you guys all need to stay out of trouble because I'm taking the club lawyer with me."

Clay looked at her in surprise as all activity stopped and the men gave her their undivided attention.

"What the hell you going there for?"

Tig spoke up, worry evident in his voice. "What's going on with my kids, Gem? Why the fuck haven't I heard from Harmony?"

Gemma gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and leaned in to look him in the eye. "She's fine, Tig. There's just a situation that needs to be handled, that's all."

"And Dawn? Is she fine too?"

Gemma's look turned from comforting to fury in a heartbeat. "I don't want to hear that name right now, Tig. Look, everything will be fine and we'll explain when we get back. Just think of this as old lady business, and Harmony and I are going to handle it, ok?"

She leans into Clay for a hug and a kiss before her old man speaks again. "Ok, old lady business it is. Just be careful and you girls come back safe, ok?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony paced the floor of Dawn's tiny apartment. There wasn't much she could do but wait for Gemma and the lawyer to get here. She had given Max a bath and changed him into the one other outfit he had. She looked over to where Dawn lay on the couch.

"You're going to have to watch him for a bit, Dawn. I have to go get him some formula and I can't take him with me since you don't even have a car seat."

Dawn just waved a hand toward the dresser. "Put him over there. Get diapers too. I gave you the last one I had."

Harmony muttered to herself as she grabbed her purse off the table. "Fucking wonderful."

As she started the car, she heard her phone ringing. She snatched it from the bottom of her bag and answered with a snarl.

"What?!"

"Hey! No need to be bitchy, babe. I'm just trying to find out what's going on. You're dad's gonna stroke out."

She sighed as she heard Opie on the other end of the line. Harmony felt the tears welling up and tried everything to keep from falling apart, but just the sound of his voice was enough to hit her in the feels.

"I'm sorry, Ope. I just... everything is fine, really. I just have a situation that I needed help with, that's all."

She heard him sigh. "You don't sound fine, little bit, but ok. All Gemma would say was that it was old lady business and that we shouldn't worry."

Harmony smiled at that, even though she still felt the need for a good cry. "Yeah, I suppose that's exactly what this is. Look, we'll be back in a day or so. Tell dad not to worry."

After saying goodbye, Harmony ended the call and pulled out into traffic, intent on finding a department store. She needed the essentials for Max, a car seat at the top of that list. As she waited for a light to turn green, she shook her head and wondered how the fuck she got here.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

 

Harmony sits beside the club lawyer, Mr. Levinson, as Dawn sits across from them looking bored and Gemma walks the floor with a sleeping Max. Harmony grins as she thinks what a difference a full stomach and a clean diaper made for the little fella as he cuddles contentedly on Gemma's chest.

Mr. Levinson slides a piece of paper across the table to Dawn and looks at her seriously. "Sign this and Harmony will have sole custody of Maxwell. By doing so, you give up all parental rights to the minor and will receive no monetary compensation. This is strictly a by the book custody arrangement."

Dawn looks down at the letter then back up at them. "And she can't bring him back, right?"

Harmony rolls her eyes as she hears Gemma mutter an expletive under her breath. The lawyer simply shakes his head. "No, she can't return him to you. She will have custody of him from now on. He will be her responsibility." Dawn quickly signs her name before sliding the paper to Harmony for her signature. After taking the paper from Harmony, the lawyer then lays a birth certificate in front of Harmony. "I need you to sign this. Although the custody arrangement will stay in my possession, it's merely a formality. By signing this birth certificate, for all intents and purposes,  _you_  are the one that gave birth to Maxwell six weeks ago."

Dawn smirks. "That doesn't sound anywhere near legal."

Mr. Levinson levels a look at her as Harmony signs the birth certificate. "It's as legal as it needs to be, Ms. Trager. Anyone asking will see that Harmony is the mother of record for Maxwell. That's all that needs to be seen." He shakes Harmony's hand and stands up, leaving the birth certificate lay on the table. 

Harmony stands with him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Levinson."

The lawyer smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "You are quite welcome, Ms. Trager. Congratulations."

After the door closes behind the lawyer, Harmony places the birth certificate in her handbag before taking Max from Gemma. The older woman motions at the diapers and assorted things sitting by the couch. 

"I'll go load this stuff into your car while you say goodbye." She turns to Dawn. "I wish I could say it was nice seeing you again, but I'd be lying." She turns back to Harmony to kiss her on the cheek. "Lucky for you I have grandchildren and still know how to install a car seat."

Harmony just grins and nods before turning back to her sister. "Do you want to hold him? Say goodbye?"

Dawn looks at the sleeping infant for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah, I'm good." She sees the look Harmony gives her and rolls her eyes. "Look, I'm just not cut out to be a mom, but you are. You'll be great with him. You already are."

Harmony just stares her sister down for a moment before nodding. "Just do everyone a favor and stay away from us, dad included. He's not going to be happy with you over this. Family means everything to dad, and the fact that you were ready to just throw Max away... just stay away."

Dawn just nods as Harmony turns and walks out the door, leaving her sister behind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip back to Charming took twice as long with extra stops to feed and change Max. On the last pit stop, after Harmony gave him a bottle, Gemma took him into the restroom to change him. Harmony had to chuckle when they came back out and Max was sporting a tiny SAMCRO onesie and a light blue beanie with the reaper insignia on the front. Gemma just shrugged and grinned.

"What? He needs to fit in with the rest of the guys, right?"

Max slept the rest of the way to Charming, only waking when the two cars pulled onto the lot of Teller-Morrow. Gemma got out as Harmony pulled in beside her, walking over to lean in the driver's side window.

"I'm gonna go in first while you get his shit together. Try to keep the guys from stampeding you."

Harmony nodded and laughed as she got out and went around to the trunk to grab extra diapers and formula to stick in Max's diaper bag. She lifted the baby carrier off its base and sighed as she looked down at the now-awake infant. 

"Well, little guy, you ready to meet your grandpa?"

Max just gurgled, making Harmony chuckle as she walked across the parking lot to the clubhouse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harmony opened the door to the clubhouse, she could hear Opie and her dad hammering Gemma with questions, their backs to the doors as the other guys looked on with interest. She saw Gemma grin at her as she pointed at Harmony, making the guys turn around. As they both stood there, mouths agape, Harmony held a finger up to her lips.

"Shhh. Don't scare him to death before he even gets to meet you."

Tig was the first to recover, lifting a hand to point at the baby seat as Opie walked over to stand beside Harmony. "What the actual fuck is that?"

Harmony rolled her eyes before setting the carrier down on a nearby table. "That is a baby, dad. Surely you remember what one looks like?" He starts to sputter, and Harmony can see the million questions that he wants to ask, but she holds up a hand. "I know, I need to explain, and I will, but can I please have something to drink first? I'm dying for a beer right now."

As Bobby went to grab a beer from the bar, Opie reached over and unbuckled Max's restraints and gently lifted him from the carrier, cradling the infant to his chest. Harmony forgot to breathe for a moment as she watched the gentle giant whisper to the baby, slowly rocking him back and forth in his big arms. She felt an arm come around her shoulders as Gemma stood beside her and winked. Harmony leaned in to whisper to the other woman.

"Ya know, I think my heart just melted and my ovaries exploded at the same time."

Gemma snorts, shaking her head. "Honey, I know what you mean. It always amazes me how a small child can bring these bikers to their knees, and Opie's the worst of them all. He's a fucking baby whisperer."

They all sat down, Opie still holding the baby as Harmony gratefully took the mug of beer that Bobby passed to her. Tig finally pulled his gaze away from the baby to look at Harmony.

"Ok, you wanna tell us what the hell happened in Vegas?"

Harmony took a deep breath as Opie looked over at her, a smile on his face. "How old is he? What's his name?"

"His name is Maxwell, though I call him Max, and he's six weeks old."

Opie frowned as he looked back down at the now sleeping infant in his arms. "Babe, he's awfully small for six weeks. Ellie and Kenny were three times this size by then."

Harmony grinned. "Yeah, but look at their dad." As everyone chuckled, she grew serious. "He was early, and I can't prove it, but I'm pretty sure Dawn was tweaking when she was pregnant."

She watched as Tig took the baby from Opie, holding him like he was a bomb about to explode at any moment. "So he's Dawn's kid?"

Harmony reached into her bag and drew out the birth certificate. "No. He's my son. She may have given birth to him, but he's mine." Tig looks at her, a frown on his face, and Harmony knows what he's thinking. "Dad, it was either me or CPS. She didn't want him... " Harmony's breath catches on a sob as she tries to continue. "How could anyone look at that baby and not want him? His own mother didn't... "

She breaks down then, no longer able to hold back the emotions she'd been feeling since walking into Dawn's apartment. Opie pulls her over and into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her like he had just done for Max, trying to help her calm down. Gemma lays a hand on her shoulder as she looks around at the men and continues the story.

"That place she was living in was a pig sty. She had the kid sleeping in a dresser drawer, in dirty clothes... he didn't even have a blanket to keep him warm. She didn't have diapers or formula. She was ready to sign him over to foster care, Tigger. Harmony had absolutely no choice but to take him."

Tig looks at his daughter for a long moment, wrapped in the arms of his brother, before finally nodding and leaning down to kiss the baby on the forehead. "Yeah, I can see that. You did good Harm, no doubt about it. More than his piece of shit mother would do. I hate to say that about my own kid, but it's true."

Clay speaks up from beside Tig, shaking his head. "It would seem that you two know exactly how to handle old lady business, but right now, Harmony needs some rest. Ope, take her back to the dorms and let her sleep for a while." Harmony starts to protest but Clay cuts her off with a grin. "There's plenty of hands out here to handle Junior until your rested."

Without a word, Opie stands up with Harmony in his arms and carries her down the hall to the dorms, entering one and shutting the door behind himself with his foot. Harmony lifts her head and looks around as Opie lays her on the neatly made bed. "Who's room is this?"

Opie grins as he shrugs off his kutte and hangs it on a chair before laying down beside her and taking her back into his arms. "It was mine before I got married and bought the house. Get some sleep Harm. You've earned it, baby."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

 

Harmony woke to find herself in a dark room with a weight holding her down. She panicked for a moment, pushing on whatever was holding her until she heard a groan.

"Babe, stop, it's just me. One of us is going to get hurt."

Harmony stopped moving as in the dim light coming in around the window blinds, she saw Opie lift his head from her chest. She let out a sigh of relief before lifting her head. "What time is it? Why are you laying on me? Where is the baby?"

She heard Opie snicker as he reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. "So many questions for first thing in the morning." He scrubbed his hand over his face before grinning down at her from his position above her. She was trying not to notice that he was still laying on her, his lower half pinning hers to the bed. Thankfully, he had on a pair of sweatpants, although he was missing a shirt. Harmony tried not to stare at all of the tattoos covering his torso as he lifted his arm to see his watch. "Ok, so it's 6:30 a.m., I'm laying on you because I enjoy it, and the baby is with Gemma."

Harmony smirked as she reached up and moved a lock of hair from his eyes. "Can you get off me, please? I need to call Gemma and see if she'll watch Max a little longer. Then I need to find someone with a truck."

Opie lifted a brow. "I happen to have a truck. What do you need one for?"

Harmony laughed as she pushed on his shoulder. "If you'll get off me, I'll tell you."

Opie shook his head and grinned down at her. "Tell me, and I might get off of you."

Harmony blew out a breath and gave up. He really was stubborn when he wanted to be. "Ok, fine. I need to go shopping for Max and what I need won't fit in my car." She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I suppose I could have it delivered, but it would be faster if I could just take it with me."

Opie nodded. "How about I take you to get whatever you need?"

Harmony grinned. "That sounds like an option, although you could just loan me your truck."

Opie laughed. "Oh, babe, you aren't driving my truck." He leans down and rubs his nose against hers. "Kiss me and I'll let you up."

Harmony looks at him before glancing around the room. "You know, I didn't remember this room yesterday, but now it's all coming back to me. I recall the last time I was in here."

Opie shook his head. "Don't. Don't ruin the moment little bit."

Harmony reaches up and places her hands on each side of his face. "I'm not. I have a pretty good idea about what went down that night, and I don't blame you, but Opie, I'm telling you right now, that bitch has a beating coming when I see her."

Opie gives her a small grin as he nods. "Or you could be the bigger person and just let something that happened ten years ago be forgotten."

Harmony shakes her head. "Ten years or ten minutes doesn't make a difference. For all intents and purposes, I was your old lady and she disrespected that. Disrespected me. I can't let that stand."

Opie looked down at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't place. Finally, he nodded, whether to himself or her Harmony wasn't sure. "Ok, Sally has an ass-kicking coming. Check. Now, how about that kiss?"

Harmony rolled her eyes as he chuckled. "You have a one-track mind, Ope."

Opie nodded, leaning in until his lips were almost touching hers. "Where you're concerned, Harm, that is totally true."

Before she can blink, his lips are on hers and Harmony has time to wonder if a person can die from their heart leaping out of their chest before she loses all rational thought whatsoever. Without her even being aware of moving, Harmony's hands are suddenly in his hair holding him in place as she deepens the kiss. Opie moans as his hands find her hips, pulling her even closer so that he can grind his pelvis into hers.

They are both totally lost in the moment and each other as the door to Opie's room suddenly bursts open and they hear Tig yelling through the lust-induced fog.

"Fuck! Opie, get off my kid!"

Harmony literally growls as Opie breaks the kiss and sits up. Harmony leans up on her forearms and glares at her father for killing the mood of one big man.

"What the hell, dad?"

Tig points a finger at Harmony. "I did not need to see that first thing this morning!"

Opie chuckles as he pulls Harmony up to a seated position beside him. "Then learn to knock, moron." She leans her head on his shoulder as he puts an arm around her waist and kisses her on the forehead. "What did you want, anyway?"

Tig just shakes his head, secretly pleased that the two seem to be getting along. "I was gonna see if Harm wanted to go for breakfast before we go get the kid."

Opie just shakes his head. "Sorry, but she can't. We're going shopping for baby stuff. Max needs a bedroom." He turns to look at Harmony. "You got clean clothes in the car?" She nods and he stands up, grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor. "I'll go grab them while you shower real quick."

He walks past Tig, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out into the hallway. He pokes one finger into the other man's chest and glares at him. "Father or not, cock block me again, and I'll cut yours off, old man."

Tig just snickers as he bats Opie's hand away. "You can't prove I did it on purpose, big guy. Go get your old lady's shit."

Opie shakes his head as he turns to walk down the hall, leaving Tig to go back to his daughter. He leans against the door frame as Harmony looks in drawers until she finds some clean towels.

"So you two seem chummy."

Harmony grins at Tig as she straightens the covers on the bed. "Yeah, maybe. We're getting there anyway. Now scoot, so I can shower."

Tig just nods and grins as he walks out, shutting the door behind himself. He might have walked in on purpose, but he was sure that there wasn't much he could do to keep those two from each other, not that he really wanted to anyway.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

 

Harmony had to admit that it was adorable watching Opie in the baby superstore, pulling her along from item to item. They seemed to agree on almost everything they had picked out so far, and Opie was surprisingly knowledgeable about baby stuff. She was currently looking at crib mobiles as he perused the cribs displayed on the far wall. When Opie saw what she was looking at, he shook his head and pulled her gently to the beds.

"You don't need one of those. I have Gemma looking online for one."

Harmony lifted a brow and stared him down, making him smirk. "Why? Any old mobile will do."

Opie snorted and shook his head before turning to the wall of cribs. "Uh, no. I have a certain one in mind, and Gemma said she found it on Amazon." He nodded toward the crib in front of them as he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. The baby bed was a dark cherry Jenny Lynd and was quite beautiful, but Harmony was sure it was out of her price range. "This one right here turns into a toddler bed later on, so that will save some money in the long run. Plus, there's a matching changing table and rocker over there."

Harmony shook her head as Opie motioned for the saleslady standing a little ways away. "Opie, I don't think I can afford this one."

Opie looked down at her. "Do you like it?"

Harmony nodded, looking wistful. "Yeah, I love it, but... "

Opie shook his head. "Then that's the one. It's my gift to Max. Sort of a baby shower gift, I guess."

Before Harmony could protest that it was too much for him to spend on Max, he pointed at the crib, then across the sales floor to the changing table and rocker, making the saleslady very happy. "We want this and the matching pieces over there." 

The saleslady nodded, writing down the serial numbers. "There's also a matching cradle as well if you have a need for one."

Opie nodded. "Sure, why not?" He felt Harmony stiffen up and looked down at her. "You'll need the cradle until he gets big enough for the crib. Besides, the cradle can sit beside the bed in the master bedroom."

The saleswoman smiled at Harmony. "First-time parents?"

Before Harmony could reply, Opie beat her to it. "No, actually. This is our third, there are just a few years between the second and this one."

The woman nodded and went off to fill their order as Harmony elbowed Opie in the ribs. "I can't believe you told her that! She thinks we're married now!"

Opie turned his most innocent fact to Harmony, making her snort in amusement. "What? I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Between us, we do have three kids and there are a few years between Ellie and Max."

Harmony just shook her head and decided to let it go. She looked around the showroom floor before looking up at Opie. "I think that's all I need."

Opie shook his head before pulling her along behind him to the other side of the store. "We need a stroller. And another car seat, just in case."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they met Tig at the cabin to unload everything, it was late afternoon and Harmony was exhausted from shopping. As they got out of the truck, Tig met them by the tailgate. Harmony started grabbing bags as the two men started pulling boxes of furniture out of the truck. 

"Ok, this all goes in the spare bedroom."

Opie shook his head. "Nah, everything but the clothes, diapers, and cradle goes in the shed. I still have to paint Max's room before the furniture can go in there."

Tig just smirked as Harmony glared up at the tall man. "Opie, I'm tired and don't want to argue with you. I can paint the room later."

Opie grins as he leans down to kiss her on the nose, something that he knows annoys her. "Yeah, you could, but I'm going to do it before we move Max in. I've already got Jax lined up to help this weekend. I got this, babe."

Harmony blows out an aggravated breath as Tig just shakes his head. "You might as well give up, Harm. He's gonna do it his way."

Harmony just shook her head. "Well, then, why don't I hunt us up something to eat? I'm starving."

By the time Tig and Opie had the truck emptied and everything put where it went, Harmony had thrown together some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. They all ate and headed back out, Tig heading to the clubhouse and Opie and Harmony headed to pick up her car. By the time they all pulled into the TM parking lot, it was late evening. As Opie parked beside Harmony's car to let her out, he reached over and pulled her closer. 

"I would follow you back home but I have to go pick up the kids from Mary. Can I see you tomorrow?"

Harmony grinned and nodded. "Yep. Why don't you and the kids come over for dinner?"

Opie thought about it for a moment then nodded, smiling down at her as his arm tightened around her shoulders. "I'd like that, but only if you let me pick up pizza or something. You don't need to cook for all of us after working all day and taking care of Max." Opie pulled her in for a deep kiss before pulling back and looking at her with thinly veiled lust in his eyes. "Ok, get out before I decide to leave all the kids where they are for the night and take you inside to continue what we started this morning."

Harmony giggled like a teenager before letting herself out of the truck. Opie waited until she was safely in the car with the motor running before pulling out in front of her. With a honk between them as they went their separate ways at the traffic light, Harmony made quick work of picking up Max and making a breakfast date with Gemma and Tara for the following morning. 

Later, as she lay in bed watching Max sleep in his new cradle, she slowly drifted off to sleep with the image of hazel eyes and a wicked smile.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

 

"So he basically picked out everything, huh?"

Harmony nodded as she took another sip of her coffee. "Yeah, it was crazy. He was like a man on a mission."

Gemma just smirked as Tara chuckled. "Jax is that way too. They are both very hands-on when it comes to kids." Tara winked at Harmony. "And their old ladies."

Gemma shot her a look of disgust as both Tara and Harmony snickered. "I do not need to know that, ok?"

"He's bringing the kids over for dinner tonight."

Gemma lifted a brow as she cuddled a sleeping Max closer to her chest. "Boy, he's moving right along isn't he?" Harmony just shrugged as she tried to hide the blush she just knew was showing on her face. "You mark my words. Give him a week or two, and he'll have you and Max moved into his house."

Harmony shook her head. "Oh no. I happen to like my little cabin."

Gemma shrugged. "Yeah, but, Opie would need a big bed. You got a king size bed?"

Tara elbowed her mother-in-law good-naturedly. "I thought you didn't want to hear about all of that."

Gemma just smirked as she patted Max on the back. "I didn't want to hear about you and Jax. I have no problem hearing about Opie and Harmony's sex life."

Harmony snorted as she shook her head. "Well, we don't have one yet. Sorry to disappoint you."

Gemma just winked as she looked at Tara. "You heard the "yet" in that sentence too, right?"

Harmony shook her head as she got up from the table. "You are incorrigible. Give me my child."

Gemma reluctantly handed over a still sleeping Max to Harmony as she pulled money out of her bag to pay for breakfast. They all walked out as David Hale was walking in. He let the ladies pass, saying good morning until Harmony walked past him.

"Hey, Harmony. I uh... I don't suppose you've thought any more about that dinner invitation, have you?"

Harmony felt like a deer in headlights as Gemma and Tara both turned to look at her in surprise. She cleared her throat as she faced David with a small smile. "Well, actually... see, I'm kind of... seeing Opie Winston."

David cleared his own throat as he processed that bit of information before giving her a pained smile. "Oh, well... ok then. If anything changes, you let me know."

Harmony just chuckled and shook her head as he disappeared into the diner. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

Gemma smacked her on the arm that wasn't holding the baby. "Seriously? Is there any man in this town that doesn't want in your pants?" Tara snorted out a laugh at the incredulous look on Harmony's face as Gemma went on. "And what was that bullshit about "I'm kind of seeing Opie"? Kind of?" Gemma scoffed. "Yeah, just like Opie will "kind of" kick his ass when he hears about this one. The mayor barely made it out alive, do you think his kid brother will fare any better?"

Harmony points a finger at Gemma and glares. "He better not hear about this, I swear, Gemma. The last thing he needs is a run in with the deputy police chief _or_  the mayor."

Gemma shrugged, still looking put out. "He won't hear it from me, but you know small towns. This is bound to get back to him at some point. I wouldn't be surprised if he finds out before lunchtime."

Harmony quickly said goodbye to the two other women and made her way to the bookstore. The best she could hope for was that today would be a slow gossip day in Charming.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Harmony knew the minute she opened the door to Opie and the kids that he knew about that morning. She could tell in the way that he brushed past her to put the pizzas in the kitchen without so much as a "hey babe" or a kiss on the cheek. She knew she was in trouble when he plopped the kids down in front of the tv with the remote and told them that he needed a few minutes to talk to her before practically dragging her down the hall to her bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

Once inside, he turned her loose and sat on the edge of her bed, elbows on his knees and staring a hole through her. "Ya wanna tell me about this morning?"

Harmony wasn't sure just how much he actually knew, so she thought she might feel him out first. "Uh, I had breakfast with Gemma and Tara."

He nodded before looking at the floor. "Anything else interesting happen?"

She knew she was busted, so she blew out a breath. "Look, Ope, I told him no... "

Before she even registered that he moved, he was across the room and had her pinned by the door. "No! That wasn't what you told him! You told him that we were "kind of" seeing each other. You left the fucking door open for him to ask again, Harm!" He shook his head before glaring down at her. "We are not just playing here, babe. We are in a relationship. I am your old man and you are my old lady. Are we on the same page, or are you a chapter behind?"

Harmony just stared up at him for a moment, speechless. It wasn't that she didn't agree with everything he was saying, she was just so in awe of how fucking hot he was right at this second, proclaiming his intentions. "I... uh... no, no we're on the same page. Totally."

Opie nodded. "That's good because the next time David Fucking Hale or any other dick in this town asks you out, you're going to say what?"

Harmony grinned cheekily as she stared up at him. "I belong to Opie Winston and he'll kick the ass of any man that even looks at me the wrong way?"

Harmony saw the twitch at the side of his mouth that meant he was trying not to smile. "Damn straight. Are we good now?"

Harmony nodded quickly as she clutched his hoodie in both hands. "Yeah, we are definitely good. Ummm... Ope?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Harmony grinned. "I know that there are three kids in the other room and we need to be responsible adults, but do you suppose you could kiss me? Because that was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen and I'm really turned on right now."

Opie snorts out a laugh as he lifts her slowly until she's forced to wrap her legs around his waist for stability. "Yeah, babe, I can do that. Know what else?"

Harmony bit her lip and shook her head as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm fucking you through the mattress at the first available opportunity. Fair warning."

Harmony moans low in her throat as he snickers at her. "Oh my god, yes please."


	20. Chapter Twenty

 

_A Week Later_

As Harmony pulled onto the TM lot and parked beside Gemma's car, she blew out an understandably frustrated breath. She had naively thought that when Opie said they would be sleeping together at the first available opportunity, that he actually planned to make that happen. Turns out, kids and SAMCRO runs got in the way. Although she loved all three kids and understood his commitment to the club, she really just wanted a few hours with her man. Was that too much to ask? 

As she got Max out, she noticed Ellie sitting alone on the picnic table, looking like she just lost her best friend. She sat down beside the preteen and bumped her with her elbow.

"What are you looking so down about?"

Ellie motioned to where Opie, Chibs, Jax, and Tig were gathered at the side of the garage with Kenny. "Dad's gonna teach Kenny how to shoot."

Harmony nodded in understanding as she noticed that Opie had spotted her and was heading in their direction. "But not you, huh?"

Ellie shook her head. "No. He said that I didn't need to know how yet."

Opie reached them, holding his hands out for the baby. "Give me my boy."

Harmony lifted a brow as he took the baby and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Wow. You seem more excited to see him than me."

Opie mirrors her look as he bounces the baby. "And you seem to be a tad cranky today."

Harmony just sent him a glare as she wrapped an arm around Ellie's shoulders. "You're about to see just how cranky I can be. Why won't you teach Ellie how to shoot?"

Opie managed to look manly and superior even holding a small infant, a fact that just pissed Harmony off more. "Because she's a girl."

"Well, that's the most bullshit excuse I've ever heard! I was shotting an automatic when I was younger than her."

Opie snorted. "Yeah, and look who your father was, babe."

Harmony crossed her arms under her breasts and gave him her best death glare. "Be very careful here,  _Harry."_

Opie winced but stood his ground. "I'm not teaching her yet, if at all. I have a great idea. Why don't you leave junior with me and you two go do girl things? Get your nails done or something."

Harmony would have cheerfully slugged him if he hadn't been holding her child in his arms. Instead, she hopped down off the picnic table and grabbed Ellie's hand. "Come on sweetie. We'll go do _girl things_. By the way, since I'm Max's mother, I don't think you should be teaching my boy how to shoot an Uzi until he's at least out of diapers!"

Opie smirked at that. "I thought I'd start with handguns. You know, small hands, small caliber." She stormed past Opie, his daughter in tow, and made a beeline for her car. He yelled after her, trying to be cute. "What, no kiss?"

Without turning around, Harmony replied just as cheerily. "Bite me,  _Harold_."

She backed the car up and had Ellie drop the diaper bag at Opie's feet before peeling out of the parking lot like a demon from hell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harmony peeled rubber out of the lot, Tig and Chibs walked over to stand beside Opie as he watched her go. Finally, he shook his head and looked at his old lady's father.

"What the fuck did I do?"

Tig just snickered and shook his head as Chibs was the one to explain to the genuinely confused man. "Well, brother, first you didn'a greet yer old lady right. Then ye refused to show Ellie how to shoot, which personally I think yer wrong about, then ye made it worse by telling them to go do "girl things". Catchin on yet, laddie?"

Opie shook his head, looking disgusted with himself. "So I need to kiss her ass when she gets back."

Chibs patted him on the back. "Aye, lad, that ye do."

Tig patted him on the back. "What you need to do... god I can't believe I'm going to say this." He shook his head before continuing. "What you need to do is send all three kids with Mary and then bring my kid to the party tonight. After you've finally established to everyone here that she's your old lady, you take her home and fuck the sass out of her."

Opie looked at Tig and Chibs for a long moment before a slow grin broke out across his face. "That's probably the best idea you've ever had, Tig."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, Harmony pulled back onto the lot with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. As she and Ellie got out of the car, she walked around to the trunk and unlocked it. From her peripheral vision, she saw Opie and Jax walking their way. When they reached the car, Ellie ran around to give her dad a hug as Opie eyed Harmony with suspicion.

"Did you two have a good time?"

As Ellie nodded her head vigorously, Jax chuckled at her. "We did, dad! We got our nails done and bought a couple of dresses... "

Harmony cuts her off as she lifts a rather large duffel bag from the trunk and sets it on the ground. "We went to the sporting goods store."

Opie glared at her as she opened the bag, while Jax laughed out loud. "What did you do, Harm?"

Before she could answer, Ellie did it for her. "She bought me a crossbow, dad!"

Harmony grinned at the look of shock on Opie's face as she corrected his daughter. "No, honey. I bought  _me_  a crossbow. I bought you a compound bow." She winked at Jax who couldn't contain his mirth at the expression on his best friend's face before she looked up at a simmering Opie. "What? Too much? Well, damn baby, it's pink. Isn't that girly enough for you?"

Opie took a step closer, bringing himself to stand within touching distance. "Harmony Louise Trager, I can't... "

Before he could finish his thought, Kenny came running out of the clubhouse waving a paper target with bullet holes in the center. "Mom! Look how good I did!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Opie and Harmony just stared at Kenny before Opie turned his head and looked down at his old lady. "Did he just call you mom?"


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

 

"Did he just call you mom?" Harmony just stared at Kenny, who looked like he was regretting his choice of words as Opie glared at him. Opie turned that look on Harmony and she found herself catching her breath at the sheer anger she saw there. "Did you tell him to call you that? Because just to be clear, Donna was their mom, not you!"

Harmony shook her head, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall at his sudden outburst. "No! I would never... "

Kenny cut her off as he pulled on his dad's sleeve. "Dad, listen, I just... "

Opie cut him off, never taking his furious gaze from Harmony. "Kenny, Ellie, get in the truck. We're going home." Kenny starts to protest but his dad cuts his eyes to him. "Now!"

As the kids took off at a run for their dad's truck, Opie turned back to Harmony, leaning in close. "You are not their mother!"

With that, he stormed off after the kids, leaving Harmony standing there trying not to cry. Jax rushed over to put an arm around her as Opie spun tires, spitting gravel leaving the parking lot.

"Harm, don't let him get to you. I'm sure he didn't mean it. It was just a shock, ya know?"

Harmony nodded, trying to smile even as the tears ran down her face. "I just need to get Max. I need to go home."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie never said a word all the way home, until he sat both kids down at the kitchen table and sat across from them. 

"You kids can be honest, ok? Did Harmony ask you to call her mom?"

Ellie shook her head no as she wiped her eyes and Kenny glared at his dad. "No! I tried to tell you that, dad. I just thought... me and Ellie both thought that since she was like a mom to us, we could call her that. Just like you act like Max is yours, ya know?" Kenny shook his head. "Harmony takes us to school before work and picks us up when grandma can't. She takes care of us when you ain't home, like a real mom. She tucks us in at night and reads us stories. She helps us with our homework and yells at us when we're fighting."

Opie felt his heart break when Kenny stopped talking, his shoulders shaking from holding back his tears. Opie lifted a hand to push his hair back out of his face, sighing. "You guys miss having a mom, huh?" 

Both kids nod while Opie tries to push back tears of his own as Ellie speaks up. "We know our real mom is dead." She shrugged, looking heartbroken. "Harmony was just the closest thing we had to a real mom. We love her, dad."

Opie nodded, silently deciding that he's probably the biggest dick on the planet. He sighed before giving the kids a small smile. "Ok, go pack a bag for the weekend while I call grandma."

Both kids look surprised at this, but then Kenny starts grinning. "Are you gonna talk to Harmony?"

Opie blows out a breath and nods. "If she'll speak to me, yeah." Opie stands up and takes a step away, but then turns back to his kids. "It's fine if you want to call her mom. I don't think your real mom would mind."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pounding on her door started about an hour after she got home. Harmony ignored it and the texts and calls from Opie as well. That is until he started yelling her name along with the pounding on her door. With a frustrated growl, she ripped the door open to find him standing on her front porch looking like he was on his deathbed. She looked over his shoulder and saw his bike sitting in front of Mary's car in the driveway. She blew out a breath and glared at the giant man-child in front of her.

"Are you trying to wake the baby? Jesus Christ! Haven't you yelled at me enough for one fucking day?"

Opie turned to motion to his mom to wait a minute as he looked back at Harmony. "Please let me talk to you, baby. I want to explain everything, but I just need to go get Max and take him to mom real fast first."

Harmony stared at him like he had two heads. "What? No! You aren't taking my son anywhere! Just go, Ope."

She starts to shut the door, but Opie sticks his foot in to stop her, slowly pulling the door from her grasp as he steps around her. "Babe, I really want to explain and I will, but mom is meeting pop at the cabin and she really needs to get going." He gives her a small smile. "She just wants  _all_  of her grandkids for the weekend."

As Opie steps around Harmony like she isn't even standing there, she puts her hands on her hips and yells after him. "Max isn't her grandson, Harry!" She follows behind him down the hall, finding him in her room bundling Max up in a blanket and grabbing the diaper bag she hadn't unpacked yet. "This is kidnapping, you know!"

Opie had the nerve to roll his eyes at her as he pawed through the bag. "Does he have extra clothes in here, babe?"

"What? Yes, of course, he does. Wait, what? Dammit, will you listen to me? You aren't taking him!"

Opie throws the diaper bag over his shoulder and smiles at her. "Ok, all set. Give me two minutes to get him strapped in, then we'll talk, ok?"

Harmony stomps her foot and yells at him as he passes her in the hallway. "Harold Kenneth Winston, stop steamrolling me!"

Opie stops at that, wincing as he turns to her. "Ok, I deserve that, but I'm still taking him to ma. Wanna give him a kiss goodbye?"

Barely giving Harmony time to kiss Max on the cheek and tell him to be good, Opie is out the door and has Max strapped into the car seat in Mary's car before Harmony can even get outside. By the time he comes back in and shuts the door behind himself, Harmony is livid. 

"I think you have finally lost your fucking mind. Not only are you crazy, but you just committed a felony and your mother is an accessory!"

Opie points a finger at her, snorting as she smacks him on the arm. "If you don't stop screaming at me like a banshee, I'm going to add murder to the list. Now, are you willing to sit and listen to me explain why I was an asshole earlier?"

That statement gives Harmony pause. If he was going to admit that he was wrong, she could certainly take a moment to listen to him before calling the police.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on tight...

 

"You have five minutes before I call David and report your parents for kidnapping my child!"

Opie just lifted a brow and shook his head as he plopped down on the couch. "Babe, don't you think I've over-reacted enough for both of us today?" He grins at her as he wiggles his fingers in a come-hither motion then points at the seat beside himself. "Besides, it's not kidnapping. I gave him to my mother after you kissed him goodbye. You had every chance to stop me, but you didn't, so quit it." He gave out another sigh as he again pointed at the couch. "Are you really going to make me come over there and get you?"

Harmony scoffs as she moves to sit on the couch, but at the other end instead of right next to him. Opie just looks at her before turning his body to face her. "First and foremost, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for being an asshole earlier. You didn't deserve that, and I know it, but there were reasons." He waits for her to nod before continuing. "When Kenny called you mom, I was in shock, but not because I don't want the kids to feel that way about you, it's because of Donna."

Harmony shook her head. "Ope, I never asked the kids to call me that. I honestly don't know where it came from."

Opie just nodded and reached across the space between them to take her hand and gently pull her toward him. Once she was seated right next to him, he replied. "I know, babe." He shook his head before speaking again, this time in a near whisper. "I carried around a lot of guilt over Donna for a long time, and I thought I had let it all go, but then Kenny called you mom, and I felt like a tidal wave was trying to pull me under. After we left today, I sat the kids down and had a talk with them. It was then that I realized that if I plan on having anything with you, I have to let Donna go for good. I don't have to stop loving her, but I have to say goodbye. For everyone's sake, that has to happen."

Harmony nodded as she squeezed his hand. "Is that something that you're going to be able to do? If not, Ope, I understand."

Opie looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I can do that because I love you, and the kids love you. Hell, it's beyond fine with me if they see you as a mother because you do so much for them that I don't even think about. I can only hope that Max will see me as a dad when he gets older, but babe, all that is just extra as long as we love each other and operate as a unit."

Harmony just looks at him with a huge smile on her face. "I love you, too." She starts to lean in to kiss him, but stops just short of the mark, making him groan. "Does this make me your old lady?"

Opie snorts as he fists one hand in her hair and the other finds her ass, pulling her into his lap. "First, you've been my old lady since we were teenagers. Second, shut the fuck up and kiss your old man. I'm dying here."

Harmony snickers then gets up out of his lap in order to straddle him. Placing her hands on his chest, she slides her hands up under his kutte, grasping his shoulders as she leans in and finally connects their mouths. Opie groans as he deepens the kiss, holding her head still so he can plunder her mouth with his tongue. Without warning, he stands up from the couch with her still in his arms, making Harmony wrap her legs around him as she squeals against his lips. Finally, he rips his mouth from hers to watch where he's walking as he heads straight for the hall leading to the bedrooms.

"I need you now, and our first time together is not going to be a quick fuck on the couch."

Just the sound of that deep voice growling low in her ear makes Harmony's toes curl as she lets out a moan. "So, our first time is going to be a quick fuck in the bed?"

Opie snickers as he kicks her bedroom door shut and throws her none too gently on the bed. "Well, unfortunately, either way is going to be quick, but the bed will be better for round two."

Harmony swallows a jab about minute men as he shrugs off his kutte, followed by his shirt being pulled off over his head. She knows that she has to be drooling as she watches his hands go to his belt. He clears his throat, making her look into his laughing eyes. "Baby, while I appreciate you looking at me like I'm a five-course meal and you're starving, I'm gonna need you to start moving. Once these pants come off, you're going to need to be ready."

With a wink and a wicked smirk, Harmony stood up on the bed and stepped closer to him as she pulled her faded t-shirt over her head, leaving her bare. She sinks in against him, letting her breasts rub against his chest as she runs a hand through his hair. "Baby, I've been ready for you for weeks. Give me your best shot, Ope."

Opie growls low in his throat as he quickly pulls her yoga pants and panties off in one shot, leaving her totally bare as he picks her up and throws her backward on the bed. Before she's even done bouncing on the mattress, he has his jeans and boxers down and off, his heavy work boots kicked somewhere across the room, and is moving over her. Taking her lips in an almost brutal kiss, he enters her in one smooth thrust, swallowing her cries as she digs her nails into his back.

Harmony arched her back, breaking their heated kiss as she moaned loudly, hearing his answering groan as he suddenly picked up the pace of his thrusts. "Ohhh, god, baby! Shit, you feel so good, Ope!"

Opie buries his head in her neck, thrusting as deeply as he can go as Harmony chants his name like a mantra, already feeling her orgasm building as his thrusts become harder and faster. Opie groans as he feels her walls tightening around him, putting his cock in a stranglehold as he fights to hold off his own end. "That's it, baby, come for me Harm. Come on, sweetheart."

Harmony screams his name as he comes right behind her, both of them riding the same incredible wave. Opie collapsed on top of her for a moment as they fought to catch their breath. He finally rolled over and off of her, grabbing her hand to keep her close as they recovered. Once he was able to talk, he turned his head and smiled tiredly.

"Give me a few minutes to recover, babe, and we'll go again. I can do better."

Harmony snorts out a laugh as she reaches over and slaps him on the chest. "Jesus, Ope! I almost needed CPR that time."

Opie laughed out loud, rolling to his side to pull her against him and bury his head in her neck.

"Nah, that was a rush job. Just wait until I take my time."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

 

"I think we need to get a mini-van or SUV."

Harmony paused with her spoon halfway to her mouth, the ice cream forgotten as she stared at Opie. She blinked a few times before nodding. They'd been sitting in bed, sharing ice cream and talking, Opie just in a pair of boxers and Harmony in his t-shirt. "Uhhh... ok? That was random."

Opie shrugged, swallowing the bite he'd just taken before answering. "Not really, babe. I was just thinking that maybe you'd do better with something bigger, especially with three kids now and all. Gemma's Escalade is nice and roomy. Maybe we should look at one of those."

Harmony smirked. She would have bet the house that as soon as they slept together and cemented their relationship, Opie would start talking family and changes. She was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, the one where he brought up moving in together. She nodded and scooped up another spoonful of ice cream. "Well, I suppose that makes sense, but I really like my car."

Opie grinned at her, smelling victory. "Well, you could keep your car. It is pretty badass. I just think I'd feel better if you had a more substantial vehicle, that's all." She nodded, somewhat agreeing as he mentally high-fived himself. He decided to test the waters with another idea that he had been having. "How do you feel about more kids?"

Harmony stared at him in pure shock. To her surprise, he had skipped right over moving in together and marriage and went straight for children. "I... uhhh... " She sticks a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth to buy some time, looking at the wall thoughtfully.

Opie grinned, watching her squirm for a minute before he moved in for the kill. "Well, I don't mean right now. We still have to move in together and get married and all that before adding more kids to the family."

Harmony jumped at the straw he offered with urgent desperation. Although she didn't totally hate the idea of more kids, she wasn't quite ready just yet. "Yes! Exactly! I mean, moving in together would be the next logical step, not more children."

Opie turned his head, giving her a self-satisfied smirk, and she knew right then that she'd been played, and played well. "So you'll move in with me."

She pointed her spoon at him and glared. "I didn't say that!"

Opie laughed as he sat the ice cream on the bedside table and wrestled her spoon from her. "Oh, yes, I believe you did. You said it was the next logical step."

"But... you tricked me!"

Suddenly, Harmony found herself on her back and Opie's head between her legs, his chin resting just above her mound. "I didn't trick you, babe. I just backtracked and you didn't pay attention, that's all." Without warning, Opie slid two thick fingers inside her, making her arch off the bed. As he pumped his fingers in and out, then added the tip of his tongue on her clit, it took no time for Harmony to be close to an orgasm. She cried out, grasping his hair in both hands, but he lifted his head enough to look at her with a smartass grin, making her groan. "Close, huh babe?"

Nodding her head quickly, Harmony pleaded with him. "Opie, please! I'm so close, baby!"

Opie just nodded and grinned. You know the hardest part of orgasm control, Harm?" His grin got wider as she glared at him when he pulled his fingers out. "It's knowing just when to stop."

Harmony could cheerfully smother him with a pillow right then. "Are you kidding me right now?!"

Opie shook his head and chuckled. "Nope, not one bit. I can do this all night, sweetheart." He slid his now slick fingers back inside her, hearing her whimper. "Now, there are only two words that will get you an orgasm, and those are "yes, dear". So... are you going to move in with me?" This time, instead of just his tongue, he let his teeth scrape against the ultra sensitive skin of her clit, making her clutch the bed sheets with both hands. "Oh yeah, I can feel you starting to tighten up, Harm. Two words and I'll give you what you want, babe."

Harmony threw her head back on the bed and cursed out loud. "Fuck!" Opie just chuckled, making her think of all the ways that he was going to pay for this later. "I can't believe you are stooping to this level!"

Opie snorted, giving her a lick just for the hell of it before answering. "Well, I can be really stubborn and cold-blooded when I want something, but you already knew that. Now, anything you'd like to say to me before I pull out yet again?"

Harmony lay panting, sweat pouring off of her as she thought that if he pulled his fingers out again, she'd probably kill him. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath.

"Yes, dear."

With a growl, Opie leaned down and sucked hard on her clit as he hooked his fingers and felt Harmony fall apart. Before she had even come down from her orgasm, he had his boxers down and was thrusting into her hard, making them both cry out. It took no time for both of them to come because as much as he had been torturing her, he himself was turned on beyond belief. He collapsed on top of her, hearing her purr of contentment as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"I really hate you right now."

Opie laughed before nipping her on the shoulder. "Well, as hard as you just came, you should be praising my name, babe."

Harmony ran her fingers through his hair as they lay entwined on sweaty bed sheets. "I could stay like this forever."

Opie sighed in agreement but sat up on his forearms to kiss her. "I love you, Harmony."

Harmony grinned at him. "I love you too, asshole."

Opie laughed as he rolled them enough for him to be able to sway her on the ass. "Well, that's a good thing, because we start moving your shit tomorrow. Right now, we gotta get up and get to the clubhouse. Party tonight."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

 

"Are you wearing that?"

Harmony turned from the bathroom mirror, in the act of applying lipstick. She saw Opie leaning in the doorway, looking her up and down. She smirked, turning back to the mirror and continuing with her makeup. 

"Yes, I am. Why, is it too much?"

Opie shook his head and smirked as she fluffed her hair. "No, it's not that, but baby, I'm going to have trouble keeping my own hands off of you in that, let alone beating the shit out of the other men at the club." He walked over to stand behind Harmony, letting one hand land on her hip as the other runs down her thigh to where her black and green plaid skirt fell. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear. "This skirt reminds me of a naughty school girl. There is no way you'll make it through the night without getting fucked against a wall."

Harmony snorted in amusement as she pushed his hands away from where they were trying to pull up her skirt. "If you behave yourself, I'll let you fuck me wherever you want. When we get home." 

She tugged her black tank top back in place and lightly elbowed Opie to get him to move from behind her. She walked out of the bathroom ahead of Opie to find her four-inch, knee-high leather boots, and leather jacket. Harmony let Opie lead her outside to his bike where he handed her a helmet and helped her adjust the strap under her chin before leaning in for a kiss. She didn't wipe the smile of contentment off of her face all the way into town.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie led Harmony by the hand into the clubhouse and past the croweaters and club members already partying. He noticed, with no little amount of pride, the looks she was already getting. Admiration from the men and a few of the women, and jealousy from the others. He headed across the room to the bar, where Jax and Tara sat talking to Chibs and Bobby. Across the room, Tig was playing a game of pool against Juice, croweaters hanging off of both of them.

Tara got up from her bar stool to give Harmony a hug as Jax and Opie did their own version of a bro hug. Opie noticed that Tara was dressed similarly to Harm, both wearing short skirts, tank tops under their leather jackets, and boots. He saw Jax shake his head and grin.

"Man, unfortunately, we have the hottest old ladies here tonight."

Tara punched her husband in the arm and glared at him as Opie laughed, an arm slung around Harmony's shoulders. "Why is that an unfortunate thing?"

Jax rolled his eyes as if the answer were obvious, which to Opie and himself, it was. "Because darlin, it means that we'll probably have to beat some poor brother's ass before the end of the night."

Harmony shrugged as she looked around the crowded clubhouse. "Well, the way I see it, we have the hottest old men here too. I'm sure we'll see a fight or two between us before the night is over as well."

Tara nods, agreeing with her friend. "I know you will, Harm. Sally's here somewhere. I saw the little skank a few minutes ago."

Opie groaned before pointing a finger at Harmony. "No fighting. Do you hear me?"

Tara snorted as Harmony looked at Opie with the most innocent look she could muster. "I promise not to start anything, but if someone else does? I won't hesitate to finish it." She reaches out and pats Opie on the chest. "You really wouldn't expect me to ignore a direct confrontation, would you?"

Chibs and Bobby chuckled along with Jax as Opie just shook his head, silently praying that Sally would hook up with some prospect and keep him and Harmony off her radar. No matter what he told her, direct order or not, Sally fell under "old lady business", and if a fight did indeed happen, he wouldn't interfere, nor would any of the other men. He knew better than to get between two pissed off women, especially if one was his old lady.

Opie looked on as Tara took Harmony by the arm and started to walk away from him and Jax. "Let's walk outside, see what's going on out there while the guys play a game of pool."

Jax nodded toward the table where Tig and Juice were standing. "Let's do this, brother."

Tig was shaking his head as Opie and Jax walked over to where he and Juice were standing. "Why the hell did you let her dress like that tonight?"

Opie just chuckled as he chalked the end of his cue stick. "I don't know if you remember who you're talking about, but you should know as well as I do, that you don't "let" Harmony do anything." He shrugged as Juice set the balls up for the break. "Besides, she isn't dressed any worse than Tara."

Jax nodded as he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not man enough to tell either one of those women what to do, and neither is Opie."

Tig just shook his head in disgust. "Whipped, the both of ya."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara and Harmony watched the boxing match going on in the ring between two of the Tacoma guys for a while before walking over to where Gemma was sitting at the picnic table. The older woman smiled as they sat down beside her, their backs facing the clubhouse as they enjoyed the night air.

"I wondered when you two would wander outside. Gets a little too warm in there for me sometimes."

Harmony took a sip of the beer that she had commandeered before coming outside. "Yeah, it is warm tonight."

Gemma looked over at her with a smile. "How are you and Opie doing after that little blowup with Kenny?"

Harmony grinned and shook her head. "After he explained everything, we're good. So good, in fact, that he wants me to move in."

Before either of the two women could reply, they all heard a familiar and unwelcome voice speak from behind them. "I thought I got rid of you a long time ago, bitch. Just couldn't stay away from what's not yours, could ya?"

As Harmony stood and started to turn to face Sally, from somewhere she heard Chibs yell for someone to get Opie. She faced the other woman and smiled slowly, taking in the fact that after ten years, Sally didn't look any better than she had that night. If anything, time hadn't been too kind to the head croweater, a fact that made Harmony smile bigger. With hands on her hips, Harmony took a step closer to the other woman, seeing the fleeting fear run across her face as Harmony just rocked back a little on her heels.

"Honey, I think you're the one that won't stay away. Exactly how many times does a man have to tell you no before you get the hint?"

Sally spat on the ground in front of Harmony and glared at the younger woman. "You always thought you were so much fucking better than the rest of us! Using your dad as a reason to get whatever and whoever you wanted. Well, how did it feel seeing your old man in bed with another woman?"

Harmony chuckled as she took another step forward, right into Sally's personal space. "You want to know how it felt, Sal?" At the other woman's cocky grin and nod, Harmony looked down for a moment so she wouldn't telegraph her first punch. "It felt like something that was going to get you an ass-kicking when I saw you again."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

 

By the time Half-Sack made it inside to inform Opie of what was going on outside, the fight was well under way. As he fought his way through the sea of bikers, Opie cursed under his breath as he saw Harmony kick Sally's legs out from under her, making the other woman go down hard on her knees. Without losing momentum, Harmony kicked Sally in the small of her back, sending her all the way down. Opie winced when he heard the crunch of Sally's face hitting the pavement as he started to wade into the fray. He was stopped by Clay throwing an arm out in front of him, shaking his head.

"Stay out of this shit, my friend. Let them have at it. It's way overdue."

Opie ran a frustrated hand through his hair as Tig and Jax came to stand beside him, Tig egging his daughter on. "Come on, baby girl! Show that bitch who she's fuckin with!" As Opie turned to stare at him, Tig just shrugged and grinned. "What? She's gotta learn, man. You don't fuck with another woman's old man."

He turned back to the fight and watched with something like awe on his face as Harmony flipped Sally onto her back and dropped down on top of her, straddling the now sobbing woman. She got down in the other woman's face as she slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Are you going to get this through your fucking head now, bitch?" She clutched Sally's hair in one hand and brought her head up, so close they were almost kissing. "Opie is mine! Touch him again and I'll fucking kill you! You said something earlier that you might want to remember. I'm Tig Fucking Trager's kid! I'm a tad crazy and just don't give a shit!"

Opie almost groaned out loud when Sally had the nerve to spit in Harmony's face. The rest of the group around them started cheering as Harmony drew back and punched Sally hard in the face. After another three hits, Opie decided it was time to call it. He slapped back Tig when he went to stop him from interfering.

"Seriously? We don't stop it now, she'll kill her, Tig! Do you want her in jail? I sure as fuck don't! Now get the fuck off of me!"

Tig looks at him for a long moment before stepping back, allowing Opie to wade into the now one-sided fight. He grabbed Harmony around the waist and lifted her off of Sally, to the dismay of the crowd around them. Harmony started slapping at his arms as he carried her away and into the clubhouse, leaving Tig and Chibs to pick up what was left of Sally. When she kicked him in the shin, he threw her over his shoulder and slapped her hard on the ass.

"Stop it, Harm! It's done!"

Harmony continued to kick, narrowly missing Opie's crotch as he carried her through the main room and down the hallway to the dorms. "Is the bitch dead?"

Unable to stop himself, Opie laughs as he strides into his old dorm and kicks the door shut. "No, she's still alive, although she's probably sorry about that right now."

"Then I'm not done! Put me the fuck down, Ope!"

Opie dumps her on her ass on the bed but isn't fast enough to keep her from jumping back up and running for the door. He catches her by the back of the shirt, pulling her back as she swings at him in fury. He catches her hands in one of his and gently pushes her back onto the bed, holding her down with his body weight. 

"Jesus, Harm! Stop fighting me! It's over, babe. She will have no doubt who is queen bitch around here."

Harmony stares at him with fire in his eyes, and Opie stares for a moment, openly admiring the gorgeous woman under him. If he wasn't already in love with her, this moment in time would do it. He watches as she stares up at him before blinking back angry tears. "She has to know, Ope."

Opie shook his head and chuckled. "Babe, if she doesn't know now, she never will. Believe me, she'll be feeling that beating for a while."

Harmony finally cracks a small smile, running a finger down his cheek before tugging on Opie's beard. "Well, the next time she wants to pick a fight, she needs to make sure she knows how. She never fucking touched me."

Opie shook his head before burying his face in her neck. He kissed her right below the ear before lifting his head with a smirk on his face. "So, word on the street is that I belong to you."

Harmony looked at him with one brow raised and a cocky smirk on her face, making the blood in his brain shoot straight to his cock. "Is there a doubt in your mind about that? Do I need to show you too?"

He grinned as he levered himself up and off of Harmony, laying on his back beside her. "Feeling awfully sure of yourself there little bit."

Harmony smiled innocently as she turned over and climbed on top of her man, straddling his thighs. Opie watched as she reached down and unbuckled his belt, then unfastened the button and zipper on his jeans. He groaned and let his head fall back against the mattress and his eyes close as she pulled his stiff cock out of his boxers and stroked him a couple of times. If Opie was going to tell the truth, he'd been hard since Half-Sack had come running in to tell him about the fight. He was proud of her for finally standing up for herself, but prouder still because she stood up for their relationship. After tonight, nobody would doubt that they belonged together.

He didn't feel her move, so his eyes snapped open in shock when he felt her hot mouth around his swollen cock. Opie looked down to see a mass of red curls in his lap as she sucked him hard, making him arch off the bed. It took no time for her to get him close to coming as her lips, tongue, and hands worked their magic.

"Harm... baby, I'm close... "

Suddenly he felt her hand wrap around the base of his cock, cutting off his impending orgasm. He blinked in confusion at the smiling woman as Harmony winked at him.

"You know the hardest part of orgasm control, Opie?" He groaned and shook his head in denial of what was happening as she chuckled lightly. "It's knowing just when to stop." She sighed before licking the tip of his cock. "You better settle in, baby. It's gonna be a long night."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

 

"I don't think we should move in together just yet." Harmony sighed and shook her head at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. "He's going to run right over that. I have to come up with something better." She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin as she stared into the mirror, imagining gorgeous hazel eyes staring back at her. "Look, Ope, I'm just not ready. I want to be on my own for just a little while longer, you know? It's not like we don't see each other every day anyway."

She turned out the light over the sink and walked out of the bathroom, looking over to see Opie still laying where she had left him, dead to the world. Harmony grinned as she thought that she was pretty sure that you could drop a bomb in this room right now and he wouldn't budge. She softly shut the door behind herself before making her way down the hall to the main room of the clubhouse. She walked out to find Chibs seated at the bar with a beer in front of him already.

Chibs picks up his beer and tips it in greeting as Harmony walks behind the bar to find a cup of coffee. "I didn't think Ope would let you out of his sight so soon after "the incident"."

Harmony snorted before taking a sip of her strong brew. "He's deep into a sex coma, my friend. We ain't seeing him until morning, at the earliest."

Harmony snorted as she heard Chibs sigh wistfully. "I remember those comas. Fiona could put me into one that would last for a couple days at a time. Of course, we were younger then, but I do remember those times."

She grinned as she elbowed the older man. "What, these croweaters can't get you there? It's not that hard, ya know. Deny a couple orgasms. By the time they're begging, they're ready."

Bobby had come out of the kitchen as Harmony was talking, and was now standing there chuckling and shaking his head. "Leave it to Tig's kid to know how to do something like that. That's torture, young lady, especially if the young lady looks like you. Opie should take you over his knee when he recovers."

Harmony just winked at Bobby as he sat a plate of banana bread down on the bar. "Well, in my defense, I learned it from Ope. I was just returning the favor." She shrugged as she slathered butter on a thick slice of bread. "At least I didn't use mine as coercion."

She felt a hand land on her shoulder and turned to see Jax standing there grinning at her. She quirked a brow and looked around. "Where's Tara?"

Jax grinned and snickered as he pointed back toward the hallway. "She's in one of those sex comas you all were talking about. Why, did you need something?"

Harmony shrugged as she bit her lip. She had really wanted to get Tara's opinion on the whole moving in thing. "I guess not. I just wanted to ask her opinion on something, that's all."

He nodded as he grabbed the plate of banana bread. "Grab me a cup of coffee and we'll talk. I guess I can give my opinion as well as my wife."

Harmony grinned as she hopped down from the barstool and did as he asked, filling another mug with coffee as well as topping off hers before following him into "church". Once they were seated opposite each other at the table, coffee and breakfast in front of them, Jax nodded at Harmony. "So, what's on your mind?"

Harmony blew out a breath as she picked at the piece of bread on the plate in front of her. "I'm sure you've heard that Opie wants me to move in with him."

Jax nodded. "I thought that was a done deal. I mean, he has me tapped to help start moving your shit today."

Harmony gave him a small smile. "It's a done deal as far as Opie's concerned. Me not so much. I'm still running it through my mind."

Jax gave her a long look before responding. "Well, what's holding you back? Do you not feel the same for Ope as he does for you? If not, then you need to tell him that."

Harmony was quick to shake her head. "No, that isn't it at all! I love Opie, I always have, I'm just... I'm not ready to give up my place just yet, and he's already talking about bigger cars and more kids, and I'm sure marriage is going to work in there somewhere... "

Jax just grinned at that. "I think maybe you need to flip the script. Tell Opie that you want all of you to live at your place. I mean, you have enough rooms for everyone, don't you?"

Harmony considered what he said before shrugging. "Sure. I mean, yeah, if the boys double up in the same room, and we'd have to get a bigger bed because mine isn't big enough, but other than that... "

Jax just grinned and pointed at the door. "Go talk to your old man about this before we start moving shit around."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony quietly pushed Opie's dorm door open to find him already up and lacing up his boots with a frown on his face. She watched him visibly relax as he saw her come in the door. "Going somewhere?"

"I thought you made a break for it again, and I was going to have to hunt you down."

Harmony grinned as she leaned against the closed door. "Nah, I was talking to Jax."

Opie lifted a brow at that. "You left our warm bed to go talk to my best friend?" At her nod, he continued. "Can I ask why?"

Harmony nodded again and stiffened her spine against her sudden attack of nerves. "I think you and the kids should move in with me and Max at the cabin."

Opie looked at her for a few moments before finally nodding. "You don't want to live in Donna's house, do you?"

Harmony sighed and closed her eyes as she realized for the first time that he was right. That was a big part of why she didn't want to move in with him. It felt too much like she was invading Donna's space. 

"That's part of it, yeah. I mean, I get it, and I understand that's the only home the kids have ever known, but babe, it makes me uncomfortable. I know it probably shouldn't, but... "

Opie shook his head as he held a hand out to her, waiting until she took it before replying. "No, baby, it makes perfect sense, and I'm sorry that I haven't realized that before now." He stared down at their intertwined hands for a moment before looking back up into her hopeful face. "Look, the kids will be happy wherever we are, and I know I'll be happy wherever I can go to sleep and wake up to your face every day, so yeah, me and the kids will move into the cabin with you and Max."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

 

_One Month Later_

 

As he pulled his bike into line beside Jax's, Opie let out a sigh of relief. After being on the road for two weeks, he was glad to be home. A quick stop here at the clubhouse for church, then he'd be home with his family. He was a little frustrated that he hadn't heard from Harmony in a couple of days, but he understood that she was probably just busy with the kids and the store. Three kids, a business and a biker old man were enough to keep any woman busy.

He was laughing at something Tig had said as he saw Gemma come striding out the front door of the clubhouse with Ellie and Kenny in tow. Ellie ran around everyone to get to her dad, almost tackling him to the ground.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? Where's mom and Max?"

He squatted down to Ellie's height as he watched her eyes tear up. "Mom's in jail and they took Max! Dad, you have to do something!"

He looked up in shock at Gemma as he stood up to his full height. "What the hell is going on?"

Gemma sighed as she patted Ellie on the back. "That bitch Stahl dragged Harmony in for falsifying paperwork. She's just trying to press her for information on the club, but she's had her for two days now, and they won't let any of us have the baby. They've put him with Family Services until the hearing."

Opie cursed under his breath as he shook his head. "Look, we all know that she can be held for seventy-two hours without her lawyer."

Gemma shook her head. "Well, Stahl hasn't allowed her a phone call yet, so we haven't sent him in."

Opie nodded. "Ok, that's actually a good thing. Before he goes to see her, I need a birth certificate with mine and Harmony's names as Max's parents. Make it happen." Gemma nodded as he turned to Tig. "Can you watch the kids while I sort this shit out? Call Ma if you can't handle them, but I need to see about Harm."

Tig nodded as Kenny and Ellie groaned. If anyone was a worse babysitter than their grandma, it was Tig. He took being grandpa very seriously, even more than Piney did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Trager, if you would just admit to tampering with federal forms, you could leave anytime you want."

Harmony snorted as Agent Stahl stared her down. "You mean that I can leave without Max." She shook her head as the other woman smirked knowingly. "He's my son, and I'm not leaving here without him."

Stahl shook her head as she leaned back in her chair. "Bullshit. He's your sister's child, not yours." She stood up and leaned over the table. "Why won't you just admit that you tampered with his birth certificate? I already have a confession from your sister. That's really more than enough to incriminate you."

Harmony smirked as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "I didn't tamper with anything." She looked at the clock on the wall of the interview room and her smirk got bigger. "Wow, you're getting close to that seventy-two-hour mark, aren't you? Getting nervous yet?" 

Agent Stahl sneered at her before shaking her head and turning to pace the small room. "I'm not the one who should be nervous, you are. I have to hand it to you,  you are cool as a cucumber." She shrugged and grinned. "I suppose it comes in handy being the daughter of the enforcer of SAMCRO, and the old lady of one of the SAMCRO princes."

Harmony slowly clapped her hands and chuckled. "I wondered how long it was going to take you to get around to the meat of this conversation. You don't give a shit about Max or his parentage. You just want dirt on SAMCRO. Your usual sources must be drying up if you are this desperate."

Before Stahl could say anything else, the door opened and David Hale stepped inside. He gave Harmony a small smile before turning to Agent Stahl.

"Are you charging her with something?"

Agent Stahl gave him a decidedly unfriendly smile. "I'll think of something, yes. For now, she can go into holding." She turned and smiled at Harmony. "Take your girlfriend away." As Harmony stood to leave, Stahl reached out a hand to stop her as she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Did you ever wonder what actually happened to Donna Winston?"

Harmony felt a cold shiver race down her spine at the mention of Opie's dead wife. "I know what happened. A drive-by."

Agent Stahl just smiled pleasantly and shrugged. "Well, technically, yes, but... I'm not too sure how comfortable I would be in a relationship with SAMCRO."

Before Harmony could say anything else, David took her arm and quickly escorted her out of the interview room and down a narrow hallway leading to the holding cells. Once inside one of the cells, Harmony plopped down on the cot and put her head in her hands, massaging her temples. After several hours of interrogation, she had a massive headache, not to mention worrying about the kids.

"I'll get you something for that headache and I'll run by the diner and grab you some dinner."

Harmony nodded as she gave him a small smile. David had always been nothing but a gentleman with her and she really appreciated that right now. "Grab dinner for yourself too. I want to have a chat if you have the time."

David thought about it for a moment then nodded. "I can do that. No sense in you having to eat alone. With any luck, you'll be charged tomorrow, then you can arrange bail."

Harmony nodded, but still looked worried. "Do you know where Kenny and Ellie are? I don't even know if the guys are back from their run yet."

David nodded before sticking a hand through the bars to squeeze Harmony's shoulder. "Don't worry. The kids are with Gemma, but I have it from Unser that SAMCRO got back a couple of hours ago, and they are already working on something for your release. Don't worry, ok?"

Harmony nodded before sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall. "Max is with Family Services, isn't he?" At David's reluctant nod, Harmony shook her head. "Dammit! That's the one thing I was trying to avoid."

David sighed before stepping towards the hallway. "Look, don't worry. You'll get this mess straightened out in no time and he'll be back where he belongs." He gave her a small smile. "Now, let me go get you some food. You'll feel better after you eat."

 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

"So what actually happened to Donna?"

David laid his fork in his plate and shook his head. "Maybe you should ask Opie that question."

Harmony shook her head as she took a sip of the coffee David had provided with dinner. The food and caffeine were going a long way in making her feel more like herself. "Yeah, but I'm asking you. I was told that it was a drive-by. Is that not correct?"

David sighed as he took his time with his own coffee. "Look, technically, that's true. It was a drive-by, but... there is more to the story, and I don't think you really need to know the rest right now. One day, you'll be ready for that information, but now? Now, you should be worried about getting your son back and reuniting with your family."

Harmony sighed. She had been wondering why Opie or Tig hadn't been by to see her, but David told her it was because Stahl had nixed any visitors. Apparently, from what she had heard, Opie almost ended up in the cell beside her. She smirked to herself as she thought about her old man not taking too kindly to her being in here. "This is a mess, isn't it?"

David chuckled which made Harmony snort. "You always were the master of the obvious." He cocked his head and looked at Harmony. "Do you have a current address for Dawn?"

Harmony thought for a moment, then nodded. "I probably have it at the store, why?"

David shrugged. "Just thinking ahead a little. I'll call Opie and see if he can run by there." He stood up and threw his take-out container in the trash before motioning for hers. "You need to get some rest. I'm sure Stahl will be back at the questioning bright and early."

Harmony nodded as he flipped off the lights in the holding area and shut the door to keep some of the noise out. She wasn't sure how much sleep she'd get, because her mind was now swimming with questions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, you need to find Dawn now, and get her here by morning, I don't care how you do it."

Opie and Tig nodded as Mary passed them both plates full of food. This was the first time they'd had a chance to sit down since they returned earlier in the day. 

"I've got Levinson ready to walk into the police station with Max's birth certificate showing Harmony and me as his parents as soon as she's allowed to call him. Backing him up with Dawn wouldn't hurt."

Tig nodded. "Let me eat, then I'll run to the store and see what I can find."

David nodded as he sipped the coffee Mary placed in front of him. "You can bypass the phone call thing. Just have Levinson meet you at Family Services. If you can prove to family court that you are both the rightful parents, it doesn't matter what anyone else says, and Stahl loses her leverage." David grinned at Opie. "And I really don't want to know how you got a birth certificate with that information on it. I just know Harmony is a good girl and doesn't deserve all of this hassle just because she's trying to do something decent."

Opie stared at David for a few moments before nodding. "What you mean is she doesn't deserve the hassle of being with me."

David shrugged. "I didn't say that, but it might be something to think about." He stood up and nodded to both men and Mary. "I need to get going, but I think we can all agree that we have Harmony's best interests in mind." He started to walk out of the kitchen but turned at the last minute with a frown on his face. "I think you should know that Agent Stahl has put questions in Harmony's mind about Donna's death. That may not go away as easily as forged documents."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Stahl stared at Chief Unser like he was crazy before shaking her head and slamming the interview room door. Wayne turned to Harmony and grinned. 

"It would seem that Agent Stahl's information wasn't' corroborated, so we have no choice but to turn you loose." He held a hand up when Harmony shouted in joy. "I've also been informed that Max Winston is safe with his family as well." 

She threw her arms around Wayne's neck and hugged him with everything she had. Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Wait. Max... Winston?"

Unser grinned. "Yeah, damnedest thing. Opie found a birth certificate naming him as Max's father and you as his mother."

Harmony laughed as he opened the door and preceded her out of the room. As she started out, an arm shot out in front of her, preventing her from moving. She sighed and looked to see Stahl standing there. "I thought we were through."

Stahl grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we are, for now. I just want you to think about something. If you don't think that what happened to Donna Winston could happen to you, you're an idiot, and we both know you aren't an idiot. Just watch your back, because being Tig Trager's kid isn't going to keep you out of the morgue. I'd hate to see those three kids without a mother... again."

Agent Stahl stepped back and allowed Harmony to follow Unser down the hall to the main room of the police station. A few more minutes of processing and she was free to go. When she stepped outside, she was greeted by Opie, Jax, Tara, Gemma, Tig and the three kids. Harmony grabbed Max from Gemma and left kisses all over his face before doing the same to Kenny and Ellie. She turned to Opie, who looked like he wanted to eat her up right there and grinned. 

"Can we go home? I need a long nap."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

 

Harmony sighed as she listened to the kids arguing over what to watch on tv as she finished the dishes from dinner. As soon as Opie had gotten her and the kids home, he had to leave on some club business but promised to be back later that evening, but hadn't shown so far and it was starting to get late. After deciding what Kenny and Ellie were going to watch, Harmony took Max and gave him a bath before settling him in his cradle for the night.

After making sure homework was in the appropriate book bags and baths were taken, Harmony got the older two settled into bed before jumping in the shower herself. Once the house was locked up and the porch light was on for Opie, Harmony tucked herself into bed and laid staring at the ceiling. She knew that she should ignore what Stahl had told her, but she was having a hard time doing so. What had she meant that Donna's death wasn't what Harmony had been told that it was? Was Opie aware of that, and if so, why hadn't he said anything to her about it?

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the sound of Opie's motorcycle pulling into the driveway and cutting off before she heard the front door open and close. She lay quietly, waiting for Opie to come into the bedroom, but several minutes go by and he still hasn't appeared yet, so she goes in search of her old man, finding him in the kitchen drinking a beer. He gave her a small smile as she leaned up on tiptoes for a kiss.

"Are you hungry, baby? I can fix you something."

Opie smiled and shook his head as he pulled her in for a hug. "No, Juice ordered pizza after church."

Harmony nodded. "Ok, well did you get your club business settled?"

Opie sighed and tiredly ran a hand over his face. "I don't know, maybe. I do need to talk to you about something though."

Harmony frowned but nodded. "Why don't you go take a shower and relax a little first?"

Opie grinned and stood up from leaning against the counter. "That sounds good, actually. Meet you in the bed?"

Harmony chuckled and nodded. "Oh, you bet."

As he headed for the bathroom to clean up, Harmony made sure the doors were all locked and the lights were turned out before going back to the bedroom and laying back down. A few minutes later, Opie came walking out of the ensuite with a towel wrapped around his waist and Harmony sighed at the sight. Instead of walking around to his side of the bed, he sat down beside Harmony's hip on the side of the bed and sighed before glancing at her with a small smile.

"So, a couple things came up at church tonight. We thought I should bring them to you."

Harmony lifted a brow and cocked her head to the side. "Wow, must be important if the club decided, not just my old man. Go ahead, shoot."

Opie nodded before taking a deep breath to plunge in.  "I can't stop Stahl from harassing you. As long as the club is on her radar, that means our families are too. We can't do anything about it. I wish we could, but the more we fight her, the nastier she gets, so for right now, we just have to go along."

Harmony shrugged. "I didn't think otherwise, babe. I mean, I get it. The club has to watch what it does as far as retaliation goes. Makes sense."

Opie nodded before continuing. "Donna's death." He paused and shook his head, looking down at his feet for a moment before going on. "It took a long time for me to wrap my mind around what happened."

Harmony sits up and leans forward a bit. "What exactly happened?"

Opie shook his head and turned to look at her, a frown on his face. "I know what Stahl told you... tried to imply. Look... I had to get right with all of it, or I wouldn't have been able to stay on with the club... and it was a lot to get right with. As to what actually happened... I know that you know it was more than a drive-by, but baby, you got to let it go at that. Please."

Harmony shook her head in sheer frustration. She had always hated being out of the loop on anything, and this seemed important. "I just don't see the big deal. If you and everyone else knows what happened, why can't I?"

Opie jumped up to pace the floor, trying to keep his voice down because of Max sleeping beside the bed. "You don't need to know, Harmony! Just let it go, please! Believe me when I say that the answers won't make you feel any better about things. Donna's death was an unfortunate thing, but you knowing what actually happened that night won't make it any easier to deal with, ok?"

Harmony just blew out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, ok."

Opie lifted a brow and pointed a finger at her. "I mean it, Harm. Let it go."

She held up a hand. "Ok, Ope! Jesus!"

Opie leaned against the dresser and studied the carpet for a moment before he spoke again. "David Hale... "

Harmony looked at him in question. "Yeah, what about him? He's a good friend."

Opie nodded, still looking down, as if afraid to look at her. "Yeah, I know he is, Harm. I've been thinking. This life... the club and all... it's not easy for someone who didn't grow up in it to handle. Maybe... maybe you need to take a step back, look at things harder."

Harmony could feel her heart beginning to beat faster as what he was saying started to sink in. "Wait... you want me to leave? You want to end things?"

Opie shrugged, never once lifting his eyes from the floor in front of himself. "Maybe, yeah. Maybe we rushed into everything. I mean, the kids, and me, the club... might be more than you should take on."

Harmony looked at him for a long moment before laughing bitterly and throwing the covers back on the bed to stand up. "After everything... are you fucking kidding me right now?"


	30. Chapter Thirty

 

_One Month Later_

 

Tig shook his head as he watched Opie walk to the dorms with a red-headed croweater wrapped around him. He turned to look at Chibs who was sitting beside him at the bar.

"When was the last time he saw his fucking kids? I haven't seen him leave here since... well, you know."

Chibs shook his head as he looked at Tig. "He doesn't leave unless it's club business. Were you ever able to get out of Harmony what happened between them?"

Tig shook his head. "Nah, she ain't talkin. Man, we got to figure out how to get them back together. All she does is work. She practically lives at the store with Max."

Chibs nodded, looking thoughtfully off into space. "Let me think on it, yeah? I might have an idea or two."

"You don't think the club has done enough damage?"

The two men turn on their stools to find Gemma standing behind them with a glare on her face. Tig shook his head. "Come on, Gem. You know Ope just wanted everyone on the same page. Harm didn't need to know what happened to Donna. It's best all around."

Gemma shook her head and looked disgusted. "Don'tcha mean it was best for you and the club?"

Chibs started to reply when Clay walked up and cut him off, shooting his wife a dirty look. "Stay out of things that don't concern you, Gemma! Harmony didn't need to know the truth. It would have only hurt her, and that's what the club agreed on. Stay out of it."

Gemma shook her head, smirking at her husband. "You boys just don't get it, do ya? Yeah, it would have hurt her for a bit, but she would have recovered and gotten over it. To hide it from her though, makes it look twenty times worse than it was, and believe me, it was bad enough, to begin with. Not only that, but you somehow managed to get it into Opie's head that he needed to distance himself from Harmony and the kids, I'm sure for their own good."

Clay winced at that. "Yeah, that we didn't mean to do, but we've all been there with the women we love. It's a fine line that we walk. Tell them everything or nothing, protect them until we can't. It's the can't that gets us, babe. Every fucking time."

Gemma shook her head. "That may be true with old ladies like Tara and Donna, who have to work hard to trust the club, but Harmony was raised SAMCRO. She knows the ins and outs, and there isn't much that would shock her. Not only that, but she can handle herself. She doesn't need constant protection." She smirked at her husband before elbowing him. "She's like me."

The guys all chuckled and nodded, admitting that Harmony was, in fact, more like Gemma than a new old lady. They all fell quiet, each trying to come up with a plan to get Opie back with the woman that they all knew he still loved.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony looked up when she heard the knock on her partially open office door. She was expecting one of her employees but was shocked to see Dawn standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Wow, hi. Never expected to see you standing there. What can I do for you?"

Harmony motioned for Dawn to come in and sit down, and her sister did, glancing over at Max laying sleeping in his Pack N' Play. She looked back at Harmony with a small grin.

"Never expected to be here. I've had some... changes and wanted to catch up with you."

Harmony glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded. "Well, how about some lunch? I think the special at the diner today is meatloaf."

After packing Max into his stroller and letting someone know that she was leaving, Dawn and Harmony walked down the street to the diner, Dawn chuckling. "Wow, nothing ever changes here, does it?"

Harmony grinned. "No, I don't suppose so." She took a deep breath and plunged into what had been foremost in her mind since seeing Dawn standing in her doorway. "Why are you here? If it's for Max, I... "

Dawn turned with a frown. "Oh god, no! I didn't want him back, Harm! That's not why I'm here, don't worry."

Harmony let out a breath of relief, grinning at her sister. "Well, you have to admit, I had a reason to worry. I mean, here you are, looking sober and relatively put together, and I had to wonder if that was the case."

As they sat down at a table and ordered, Dawn shook her head and chuckled. "It's been a crazy couple of months. After you came for Max, I got to thinking. I mean, look at my life. I was willing to give up my child for a boyfriend who just hit me and threatened to kill my baby. What kind of person does that?"

Harmony shrugged. "A strung out one that doesn't realize that they have options. I admit that when I came to see you, I wasn't concerned with your well-being. I was worried about Max, and making sure that he was taken care of."

Dawn nodded. "And you were right to feel that way. I had nobody to blame but myself for the shape I was in." She looked down at her hands where they were clasped together on the table. "The day after you left with him, my old man beat the shit out of me. I realized that night, laying in the E.R., that I had to do something or I was going to die. I checked into the hospital rehab and started getting clean. About six weeks ago, an ATF agent came to see me. Said that Max was in danger because of the club influence over you and that I should take him back. Harm, I didn't realize that she was just fishing for information, I swear to God I didn't."

Harmony reached out a hand and squeezed both of Dawn's, giving her a smile. "I know that and it's ok. It all got straightened out." She took a sip of water before continuing. "So, why are you here?"

Dawn chuckled as the waitress sat their food on the table. "You always could tell when I wanted something." She sighed before continuing. "Alright, I'll come straight out with it. I need a place to start over and wondered if you would help me."


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

 

Harmony shut the car off and sat staring at the clubhouse with a frown on her face. Finally, Dawn touched her arm to get her attention as Max fussed from the back seat.

"Do you want me to go in and get dad for you?"

Harmony sighed before looking over at her sister. "No, I'll go. I can't avoid this place forever. You stay here with Max. He might be hungry." She gave Dawn a serious look. "You remember how to feed him?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and grinned. "I was gone but I wasn't that far gone. Yes, I remember."

Harmony just grinned and opened her car door. She wasn't really there to look for Tig. She was looking for Gemma and was glad to see her car sitting there in the parking lot. She was thankful that it was still mid-afternoon, meaning that most of the guys were scattered on business, only a few remaining to work on cars. She would check the office first, then the clubhouse. She opened the office door and poked her head in, seeing Chibs sitting at the desk. He looked shocked when he glanced up and saw who it was.

"Well, look wot the cat dragged in! How are ye lass?"

Harmony chuckled as she stepped closer and was enfolded in a tight hug from the Scot. "I'm good. I was actually looking for Gemma. Do you know where she is? She isn't answering her phone."

Chibs nodded. "Aye, darlin. She's in the clubhouse."

Harmony kissed him on the cheek and nodded before walking back out and heading across the parking lot to the clubhouse. Walking into the dim interior, she let her eyes adjust for a moment before walking toward the bar area. She saw Gemma and Chucky standing there with their heads together over a list of some kind. She cleared her throat and they both looked up in surprise, Gemma being the first to speak.

"Well, well, look who's here. I thought you forgot all about us." She frowned then, looking around as if she misplaced something. "Where's the baby?"

Harmony grinned. "He's in the car with Dawn. He's actually why I'm here. I was wondering if you could watch him long enough for me to run to Vegas and get Dawn's things. It should be a quick trip. She doesn't have much."

Gemma lifted a brow and placed her hands on her hips. "Can't you wait? I mean, I can watch Max, no problem, but I'd feel better if Tig and one of the other guys went with you. What are you going to get Dawn's stuff for? Why is she here, anyway? I feel like there's a lot of missing pieces to this puzzle, sweetheart."

Harmony grinned and pointed toward the door. "I really don't have time to wait or explain. We want to get this done and over with. I'll explain everything when we get back, ok? Can you tell my dad where we went and that if I have a chance, I'll give him a call? I'll get Max for you. If you need more diapers or formula before we get back, dad has a key to the cabin."

Gemma nodded as she followed Harmony out to the car. They made quick work of transferring Max and his things to Gemma and soon Harmony and Dawn were on the road to Las Vegas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what's Max doing here? Where's Harmony?"

Tig took his grandson from Gemma as he, Opie, Jax, and Happy walked into the clubhouse later that evening. Opie looked interested in the answer to that question as well, a fact that wasn't lost on Gemma as she watched Tig play with Max.

"She had to take Dawn to Vegas to get her stuff? I was hoping you would know what they were talking about. Anyway, she left Max with me until they get back."

Tig sighed and shook his head as he took his phone out of his pocket, mumbling something about beating his kids as Clay grinned and nodded at Opie. "Go see your kids. We got a couple days downtime. Tig, take Happy with you and follow  _your_  kids."

Tig nodded as he waited for someone to answer his call. Opie cleared his throat as he stepped closer to Gemma and Max. "Can I hold him?" Gemma stared at him for a moment before finally shrugging and handing Max off to him. She watched as he cuddled the infant and tried not to cry before finally looking at her. "Do you think it would be ok if I took him with me to see Ma and the kids? I still have the car seat in the truck. I wouldn't have him long and Ma said the last time I saw her that she would like to see him but she wasn't sure... you know... "

Gemma sighed and looked at him for a moment. Max certainly looked happy for the moment in the arms of the gentle giant, and she really didn't see the harm. She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to the child.

"I don't see why not. After all, you are his daddy of record, but if we get caught I'm blaming you."

The smile Opie bestowed on Gemma was the biggest she'd seen him wear since breaking up with Harmony. She shook her head as he quickly grabbed Max's diaper bag and headed for the door before anyone could stop him.

Tig hung up the phone and watched Opie practically run out of the clubhouse. He turned to Gemma and shook his head. "We need to figure out how to turn that into a reconciliation and quick."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony watched as Dawn hung up from talking to Tig and rolled her eyes at her sister who was driving. "We are to stop at the next rest area and stay there until Dad and someone named Happy catches up to us. We are not to travel on alone."

Harmony grinned as internally she cringed, hoping for a moment that Opie would have been the one to come with their father if they had to come at all. She should have known better. The days of Opie Winston caring about her or anything to do with her were over.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

 

Harmony rolled her eyes in annoyance as her father and Happy got off their bikes and strode toward where she and Dawn were sitting at a picnic table. Tig had started yelling before he even hit the brake on his motorcycle, and Happy was smirking like he enjoyed watching Tig lose it. Harmony watched in amusement as Dawn simply slid the white paper takeout bag toward the two men and continued to eat her burger. Harmony had stopped an exit up and bought dinner for the four of them, knowing the men probably didn't take time to eat before leaving.

"What the hell were you two thinking, leaving without any backup? Anything could happen!"

Harmony shook her head at her father as Happy sat down and proceeded to devour a burger. "I doubt much would happen." She pointed a french fry at him. "I know you'll find this hard to believe, but there are women who actually go places every day without an armed escort. I know, shocked me too." 

Happy and Dawn snickered as Tig shot her a dirty look. Harmony just grinned as she ate a fry and took a sip of her milkshake. "You think you're fucking cute, but let me tell ya, you'd be laughing out of your ass if you two got taken, wouldn't you?"

Happy just side-eyed Tig before shaking his head and looking at Harmony. "Look, you belong to two members of the club. You just can't go off anywhere you want without protection."

Harmony glared at the club enforcer. "I belong to one, not two."

Happy just grinned and shrugged. "Then why does Opie have the kid?"

The look Harmony turned on her father would have made a Marine cower. "I don't know. Why the fuck does Opie Winston have Max? That's not who I left him with!"

Tig grimaced and flipped Happy off. "Man, for someone that doesn't talk much, you have the biggest fucking mouth!" He turned to Harmony with a smile on his face, trying to calm his now agitated daughter. "Look, we didn't see the big deal. He was holding him and wanted to know if he could take him so Mary could see Max. "

Harmony just shook her head as Dawn gave her a small smile. "He better be back with Gemma before I get home or there will be hell to pay, old man!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are ya doing, son?"

Opie sighed as he watched his mother feed Max. Piney was sitting across the kitchen table from him nursing a shot of Patron. "I don't know, pop. I thought if I pushed her far enough away, I could protect her, but... I miss her." He grinned as his mom handed the baby back to him. "I miss him. I feel like half of me is missing, and I'm not sure keeping her off Stahl's radar is worth all of this."

Mary shook her head as Opie cradled Max to his chest. "Son, your dad thought that he'd try that with me years ago. It went over about as well as it did with Harmony." She looked over at Piney before glancing back to Opie. "You boys always think you know what's best, but nine times out of ten, the women have to clean up your messes. Now I'm going to tell you something. You better make it right with Harmony and get your family back together before it's too late."

Opie sighed and shook his head. "It might be too late for that. She won't even speak to me. I said hello to her at the diner last week and if looks could have killed I'd be in my grave right now."

Piney started laughing but ended up wheezing and grabbing his oxygen tank. "You got something she's going to want in your possession, boy. Use that to your advantage. Make her talk to you."

Opie stared at his dad in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "Pop, that's kidnapping and frowned upon. Pretty sure it's even illegal."

Piney chuckled and winked at Mary. "How do you think I always got around your mom? Use that baby to get her to listen to you. We'll watch the kids. Take Max, head back to your place, and wait for her to come to you."

"You're going to get me killed, but it's worth a shot anyway. It can't be any worse than it is now."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Days Later_

Harmony was exhausted when they finally pulled into the lot at T-M. After a small altercation with Dawn's ex-boyfriend Troy, they had packed what few possessions Dawn had into the back of her car and headed back to Charming. At this point, Harmony felt like she was part of the car. She was rubbing her lower back as they walked into the clubhouse to find Gemma talking to Chibs at the bar. When she saw the road-weary group come through the door, she grinned and slapped Chibs on the arm.

"Well, it's about time you got back. Did everything go alright?"

Harmony nodded as she gratefully took the beer Chucky held out to her. "Everything went fine. Now, I just need my child, then I can go home and collapse."

Gemma cleared her throat as Chibs looked away with a grin on his face. "Yeah, about that. See, I let Ope have him while you were gone." She held up a hand to stop Harmony from talking. "I know, I know, but he was missing the little guy something awful, and Mary wanted to see him too... I just didn't see the big deal. He's at the house and said that whenever you were ready, you could come pick him up."

Harmony sighed and rubbed her aching forehead before looking over at Dawn. "Ok, well, let's go pick up Max and head home then."

Before Dawn can agree, Tig throws an arm around her shoulders and grins at Harmony. "Hey, why don't you leave Dawnie here so we can catch up? When we're done, I'll make sure she gets to the cabin ok. You can handle picking Max up, can't you? I mean, it's just Ope."

Harmony didn't like the way everyone, including Dawn, was grinning at her like something was funny. She shook her head and turned to the door. "I guess I'm gonna go get Max."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

 

Harmony knocked on the door and waited for Opie to open it. She was nervous, understandably so since she hadn't talked to him since they broke up. They'd seen each other at the diner the week before but Harmony barely acknowledged that he was there, let alone talked to him. 

She wasn't yet at the stage where she could be around him and be civil, let alone the fact that she still wanted to climb him like a tree. She shook her head as she tried to tell herself that the chemistry between them was gone, even though she knew that to be a lie. She wanted him just as much now as she did when they were together, if not more.

She swallowed hard and barely kept herself from doing a double take when Opie finally answered the door and she was faced with his bare chest and all that long hair hanging down without his trademark beanie. Harmony just stared as Opie smiled and looked her up and down.

"Hey, Harm. You're looking good, babe. Come on in."

Harmony cleared her throat as she shook her head. "No, I'm good out here. If you'll just get Max and his things, we'll be on our way."

Opie just sighed and held the door open a little wider. "You might as well come in. I have to get his things together." Harmony shook her head again as she slid past him, trying not to touch him as she got past. She jumped when she heard the door shut and the lock slide home before Opie walked around her toward the kitchen. "You want a beer, Harm?"

Harmony just stared at his back as he walked away from her. "No, what I want is Max. I"m tired and just want to go to bed."

She wanted to punch him when he came walking back out of the kitchen with two beer bottles in hand and a grin on his face. "You might as well relax, babe. You aren't getting Max until we talk about some things."

Harmony stared at him for a moment in shock before letting loose a bitter chuckle. "You are unbelievable, Opie. You break up with me, and now you think we have something to talk about and feel the need to use my son as a bargaining chip. Well, I don't happen to agree." She started walking toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "Where is he? Your bedroom?"

She thought she heard Opie growl under his breath before he snagged her arm as she strode past him. "Don't make me restrain you, Harm. You know we'd both get distracted and forget that we were supposed to be talking." Harmony couldn't help the tiny smirk at the thought of how many times they had played that particular game. "And, for the record, he's my son too. I have the birth certificate that says so."

Harmony shook her head as she slumped against the wall. "So, what? You want visitation rights now? Is that what this is about?"

Opie shrugged, stepping closer to her. "If it comes to that, yeah, I do. I miss him, but what I would really like is for him and his mommy to come home where they belong. I really really miss her too."

Harmony stared down at her shoes and did a mental eye roll. "You've got to be kidding me. You broke up with me, remember? I didn't leave you."

Opie walked over and slumped down on the couch. "I know, but I was wrong. Jesus was I ever wrong. Baby, come here, please." With a sigh, Harmony walked over and sat on the other end of the couch, nowhere near close enough to touch. "I want us back the way we were. I'm sorry for the things I said and the way that I acted. I was scared that Stahl was going to push a wedge between us, and I ended up doing it myself. My only excuse is that I really thought you'd be better off without me in your life, but baby, I don't care about that anymore. Can you forgive me and let us be a family again?"

Harmony stared off into space for a while before finally looking at Opie to find him already staring at her. "You hurt me, Ope. I can't just flip a switch and have that be forgotten. It isn't that easy."

Opie nodded and scooted a little closer to Harmony. "I get that, and I understand, but Harm, are you willing to try?"

Harmony nodded, causing Opie to smile and move her way. She quickly threw a hand up to stop his progress. "I'm willing to try, but you're going to have to go slow. You're going to have to date me. I'm not just moving back in with you."

Opie smirked. "Really? Do I at least get to kiss you?"

Harmony grinned and shook her head. "Nope, not yet. Now, can I have my kid so I can go home to bed?"

Opie groaned and let himself fall back against the couch cushions. "You're fucking killing me, babe."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn sat on the top of the picnic table outside of the clubhouse and smoked a cigarette, just enjoying the quiet for a few minutes. She and her father had a long talk, where he spent most of his time trying to make sure that she wasn't here for money or to take Max away from Harmony. She understood though and didn't hold it against him. She knew better than anyone else what kind of mess she had made of her life, and now she was trying to clean it up. 

Dawn shook her head at herself. No, she was _going_  to clean it up. No more trying. She was ready to learn from her past mistakes and history, and move forward a better person for it. She blew out a slow breath as she looked up at the stars overhead. She was so intent on the constellations that she didn't hear the clubhouse door open and close, or the footsteps coming closer to where she was sitting. She didn't know that she was no longer alone until she heard the now familiar raspy voice of the club enforcer.

"You ok? Making a lot of changes."

Dawn grinned over at the taller man as he sat down beside her and lit a cigarette. "Yeah, I'm good. Change is a good thing."

Happy just nodded and stared out at the lot for a while before finally looking her way. "Go get the keys off your dad and I'll give you a ride out to Harmony's place. It's a nice night for a ride in the country."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

 

Harmony blinked a few times when she opened her eyes and saw Dawn's face really close to hers. She looked over at the clock on the table and saw that it was just after nine a.m.

"Why are you staring at me like that at this time of morning?"

Dawn chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, a nervous tick that all of the Trager girls shared. "You need to get up now. Opie's downstairs and he said that if you aren't down there in five minutes, he's coming up and... "

Harmony narrowed her eyes at her sister. "And what?"

Dawn cleared her throat before continuing. "He's coming up and you won't leave the bed for the rest of the day."

Harmony rolled her eyes at that but flung the blankets off to get up. "Why is he even here?"

Dawn grinned as Harmony dug through her drawers to find a clean pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. "Fixing breakfast? Happy has the three kids out back playing... well, I put Max in his bouncer, but Kenny and Ellie are playing tag with Happy while Opie fixes breakfast. He said something about the two of you taking the kids to a petting zoo after we all eat."

"I really need to go to the bookstore today. Taking off yesterday to go with you to Vegas put a crimp in my plans for my bookkeeping."

Dawn shrugged and grinned as they headed toward the kitchen. "Well, I don't know but Opie seems pretty sure that you have plans."

Before they reached the kitchen, Harmony could smell bacon and sausage, which made her stomach growl. If she hadn't still been a little angry with him, she might have laughed when she saw Opie, an old apron covering his Harley t-shirt and black jeans, beanie firmly in place on his head. She sighed as she walked by him on the way to the coffee pot, snatching his beanie off of his head on the way.

"No hats in the house."

Opie grinned and shook his head as he looked up from the skillet he was scrambling eggs in. "Good morning to you too." He turned to Dawn and hooked a thumb toward the back door. "You wanna go yell at Hap and the kids? Food's almost ready." Once she nodded and headed out the door, Opie reached over and dragged Harmony to him, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close. "Got a kiss for me?"

Harmony lifted a brow, making him snicker. "I thought we were going slow."

Opie nodded as he leaned down and kissed her nose. "We are, but if we're going to be a family, we need to act like it."

Harmony pulled back from his embrace and gave him a half-smile. "Well, we were a family until you decided we weren't, so it's going to take some time to get back to that."

Opie sighed but nodded in understanding. Before he could give a reply, two kids came barrelling through the kitchen door with Happy and Dawn bringing up the rear. Happy was making faces at Max over Dawn's shoulder as two missiles hit Harmony in the legs.

"Whoa! Hey, guys!"

Ellie looked up with a big smile on her face as she hugged Harmony's waist. "We missed you, Harmony."

Harmony laughed as Ellie moved out of the way so Kenny could take his turn. "I've missed you guys too."

"Well, now you and dad are back together so it's fine." Kenny looked at Opie as he motioned for them to sit at the table. "Did you ask her?"

Opie grinned and shook his head. "Not yet. I was getting ready to." He turned back to Harmony. "Would you and Max like to spend the day with me and the kids?"

Harmony grinned as she poured orange juice for the kids. "I think we could do that. What did you have in mind?"

Opie grinned and shook his head. "That's a surprise."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After putting Max to bed, Harmony fell back onto the couch with a sigh of relief. It had been a long day with Opie and the kids. Happy and Dawn had run off to parts unknown and weren't back yet. Harmony frowned for a moment, slightly worried about the lateness but decided she was a big girl and that Happy wouldn't let anything happen to her sister. She thought about a glass of wine before bed but decided against it since she had to be up early for work the next morning.

Harmony heard the doorbell and frowned before walking over to the closet by the front door to get the Ruger off the shelf. Her dad made her promise to keep it loaded and handy but out of reach of the kids and that's what she did, thankful for it now that it was late at night and someone was at her door. She held the gun behind the door as she slowly answered it, her breath blowing out in a rush as she saw Opie standing on her porch.

"Dammit, Ope! You scared the shit out of me!"

Opie grinned and held up both hands in surrender. "Sorry, babe, but that's kind of what you get for living out here in the boonies. Can I come in?"

Harmony shook her head and held the door open wider as she put the safety back on the gun and moved to place it back in the closet. "Did you need something?"

Opie smirked and locked the door behind himself before taking a step in her direction, crowding her back against the wall. "You could say that."

Harmony slapped a hand in the middle of Opie's chest as he pulled her closer with both hands on her hips. "We're going slow, remember?"

Opie sighed and laid his head on top of hers, smiling to himself when he felt her arms circle around his waist. "Harm, I just... you gotta know that what I did was for you. I was trying to protect you."

Harmony nodded. "I know what you thought, but... I don't need to be protected, Ope. I like to think that I could be a partner for you, not someone you have to worry about."

Opie nodded and then leaned back to smile down at her. "Ok, I understand. Sooo... how about that kiss now?"


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

 

_A Week Later_

 

Harmony and Tara laughed at something Dawn said as they sat around Harmony's office eating lunch. 

"Are you two coming to the party tonight?"

Harmony sighed and shook her head as Dawn nodded hers. "Happy invited me."

Tara grinned and winked at Harmony as she snickered. "I'm still kind of mad at Opie so probably not. Besides, I have nobody to watch Max."

Tara snorted and shook her head. "Being pissed isn't an excuse not to go. I'm a little mad at Jax and I'm using the party to get back at him a little. Call Mary, she'll watch Max for the night."

Harmony nodded as she considered Tara's suggestion. Mary probably would love some time with Max and she really did kind of want to go to the party. She missed Opie and wanted to see him. She could admit to herself that she was more than a little frustrated and thought maybe, depending on how tonight went, she might be willing to speed things up a little.

Harmony grinned at the other two women. "I think maybe a trip to Lodi is in order. We could buy some outfits to torture them with."

Dawn looked on as Tara and Harmony snickered and high-fived each other. "But I'm not mad at Happy."

Harmony snorted as she stood up and walked over to the pack n' play in the corner. "You don't have to be mad at him to make him wish he was getting something he isn't." She lifted a brow and grinned at her sister. "He isn't, is he?"

Dawn shook her head as Tara laughed out loud. "No! Well, not yet, at least. Maybe tonight is his lucky night." 

Harmony chuckled as she tossed Max's diaper bag to Tara. "That's what I'm talking about! Ok, we are off to make three men very sorry, then make them very thankful."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What fresh fucking hell is this?"

Jax looked toward the door where Opie was staring in stupefied horror, muttering a curse when he saw just what his best friend was staring at. Happy, who was standing on the other side of him, looked extremely pleased with the turn of events and wasted no time saying so.

"Brah, I don't know what you're complaining about. Personally, I'm loving Dawn's new look."

Jax smirked when Opie shot Happy a dirty look. "Yeah, because your old lady isn't denying you access to what's under those tight ass clothes."

Happy grinned and shook his head as he stared Dawn down. "She ain't my old lady yet, but damn if a bitch couldn't persuade me."

All three men watched in fascination as the women sashayed through the door, catching the attention of every man in the clubhouse. Jax heard Happy curse as three bikers from the Tacoma charter walked between the three women and Jax, Opie, and Happy. Happy and Opie were already headed toward the group as Jax heard Clay and Tig say something about getting them before there was bloodshed. It didn't help that all three women were flirting hard with the Tacoma boys, making things a lot more difficult.

Jax breathed a sigh of relief, however shortlived, as he saw Tara make an effort to end the game between the girls and the Tacoma charter. She pulled on Harmony and Dawn, getting them behind herself as she pointed at Opie and Happy, then Jax, walking in their direction.

"We're actually with these guys behind you. We just got here late, that's all."

One of the guys, Jax thought his name was Chip, looked Tara up and down, making him want to punch him in the throat. "Well, I don't see crows on any of you bitches, so it looks like you're just more free pussy." 

Tara started to reply, but Jax beat her to it, already beyond pissed at these guys. "Actually, she has my crow, you just can't see it." He made sure to give Tara a smirk as he stopped beside her, pulling Harmony and Dawn into each side of him. "These two ladies belong to Opie and Happy. Now, we're willing to let the name-calling slide since you didn't know but don't let it happen again."

Chip and his two friends look understandably nervous when they look around and see themselves practically surrounded by the mother charter. "Hey, man, we didn't know. We see hot women, we know we're at a SAMCRO party, ya know?"

Everyone laughs as Happy steps closer to Dawn. "It's understandable, but maybe next time ask one of us before assuming, yeah? Saves hurt feelings that way."

Clay claps each man on the back before sending them off to the bar, leaving Tara, Harmony, and Dawn alone with their respective men. Opie wrapped an arm around Harmony's waist and stared down at her. "Since we almost got our asses kicked, who's idea was the new clothes?"

Harmony smirked. "Well, I suppose if we're going to be technical, it was mine, but I don't really think you were going to get your ass kicked. I mean, Happy could have handled all three of them, easy."

Tara snorted and Dawn tried not to laugh as Happy chuckled and high-fived Harmony while Opie and Jax both glared at her. Opie took her arm and unceremoniously pulled her toward the dorms, Jax and Happy following with their partners. After not-so-gently shoving Harmony into his old dorm, Opie shut the door and locked it before leaning against it. He looked at her what seemed like forever before he shook his head and cracked a grin.

"Was this outfit for me?"

Harmony looked down at the clothes that had caused such a stir. A pair of Doc Martens was on her feet, then bare legs up to a very short pair of Daisy Dukes, then a flannel shirt tied below her breasts. Her hair was hanging down in curls, one of which Harmony was twirling around her fingers as she looked back up and smirked at Opie.

"Maybe. I guess the question is, do you think you've earned it?"

 


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

Opie slowly smiled as he advanced toward where Harmony was standing in the middle of the room. "Well, I've been patient and I've dealt with a nasty case of blue balls for some time now, so yeah, I think I'm more than deserving, babe."

Harmony grinned as she played with the knot holding her shirt together. "Well, in that case... " She held up one finger and crooked it in a come-hither motion as she winked at the big man in front of her. "Come and get it, baby."

With a growl, Opie reached out with one arm and snagged Harmony around the waist, reeling her into him as she giggled uncontrollably. "I'm honestly surprised you can walk."

Harmony gave him a smirk as he lifted her by the waist so she was forced to wrap her legs around his hips as he walked to the bed. "And why is that?"

Opie grinned as he dropped her on the bed, letting her bounce as he shrugged out of his kutte and pulled his t-shirt over his head "I have fucked you so many times and so many ways in my fantasies, that I'm surprised you couldn't feel it."

Harmony giggled, licking her lips as he reached for his belt to start unbuckling it. "I think that seems a little boastful, Mr. Winston."

Opie shook his head as crawled over top of Harmony and buried his face in her neck as his hands busied themselves with the button and zipper on her shorts. "Can we just not do this anymore? I'm exhausted."

Harmony ran a hand through his hair as he kissed her neck and shoved her shorts down her legs. "Baby, I didn't start it, so you need to talk to yourself."

Opie sighed as Harmony reached down and untied the knot in her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Opie had already discovered her lack of panties. "I know, and I really meant well, but... I can't sleep without you, Harm." They both moaned as Opie slid into her, gripping both of her hips in almost punishing grip. "And this... Jesus Christ, Harm! Nobody and nothing feels as good as you, baby."

Harmony's grip on Opie's hair tightened as she arched her back and moaned his name. His thrusts got faster and harder as he went on, neither willing to go quickly. He wanted to draw it out, make her realize that he was the only one for her, but the way she was wrapped around him, her inner muscles squeezing his cock in just the right way that he saw stars as he heard her screaming his name.

Harmony could feel him trembling with the need for release as she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Come on, baby. Show me that I'm yours."

He shouted her name as he suddenly let go as if her words were the tipping point for his world. Harmony was his, and he'd spend the rest of his life showing her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Abel?"

Tara turned to glare at Jax, crossing her arms over her chest as he shut the door to his old dorm room behind them.

"He's with Neeta. Did you really think I'd leave him with someone else or alone? Jesus, Jax!"

Jax blew out a breath and shook his head before smirking at his wife. "No, darlin, I didn't. I know you're a good mom, ok? I just thought, you know, if you didn't need to get back to him right away... "

Tara stared at him for a minute before barking out a laugh and shaking her head. "What? Here?!" She looked around the room and grinned. "Wow, it's been a long time since we did anything here. I mean, that's why we have our own house now and all."

Jax's grin got wider as he slowly sauntered over to Tara, taking her in his arms and pulling her close. "Yeah, but man, the memories this room has. If these walls could talk... " He gently kissed her temple, swaying her in his arms. "We've had a lot of tension lately, and I just thought maybe we could take one night and pretend we aren't who we are. No marriage, no kid, no house... you know, free."

Tara snickered as she kissed Jax lightly before laying her head on his shoulder. "That sounds nice. Don't get me wrong, I love Abel, but... it would be nice just to be Jax and Tara for a night."

Jax nodded in agreement before chuckling against his wife's neck. "I have to say, this dress does things to me. It's gonna sound cheesy, but as much as I like it on you, I'm gonna like it a hell of a lot better on the floor."

Tara snorted and shook her head before stepping back from Jax and winking. "So, I've seen you around the halls at school." Tara grinned bashfully before looking down at the floor. "I always thought you were kinda hot." She looked around the room nervously before glancing back at her husband. "You sure it's ok for us to be in here? I don't want to get in trouble or anything."

Jax stared at her in confusion for a moment before grinning and shaking his head. "Nah, darlin, we're cool. My dad runs this place. I've seen you in school too. Aren't you friends with Harmony Trager?"

Tara nodded, perching herself on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, she's my best friend. I'm Tara, by the way. Tara Knowles."

Jax smiled and held out a hand to shake hers. "Jax Teller. My buddy Opie has a thing for Harmony. Maybe we can double date sometime."

Tara smiled as he sat down beside her on the bed. "That sounds like fun."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn watched Happy pace the floor of his dorm for a few minutes before she cleared her throat, making him look over at her. "What's wrong?"

He motioned at her outfit of black leggings and tube top. "Who's idea was the clothes?"

Dawn smirked a little before answering. If he thought he was going to scare her, he was in for a rude awakening. He didn't scare her one little bit. She had too much Trager blood coursing through her veins. "That would be Harmony."

Happy scoffed before taking a step closer. "You always do what your little sister tells you to do?"

Dawn chuckled before shrugging. "Well, I didn't see the harm. I mean, I am single, so... "

Happy cut her off as he stopped right in front of her. "I didn't like it."

Dawn smirked as she looked up into his dark brown eyes, ignoring the frown on his face. "Honestly, I don't care. I don't belong to you Happy. I'm not your old lady, so technically I can do what I want."

Happy shook his head as he wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer to his large frame. "I don't do the old lady thing, but if you think that means that you don't belong to me, you're fucking crazy. You're mine girl."

Dawn felt a small thrill at his words but didn't let on that she did. She'd dealt with men like Happy before. She knew that even though he said that he didn't do old ladies, he was actually calling her one by saying that she was his. She'd just have to sit back and let him realize it on his own, no matter how long that took. You couldn't push a man like Happy.

She tilted her head and grinned at Happy as she ran a finger down his cheekbone. "Well, I guess if I belong to you, then you should claim what's yours, huh?"

Happy spit the toothpick out of his mouth that he had been chewing on and grinned as he picked her up and threw Dawn on the bed. "Damn straight."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

 

_Months Later_

"Oh no! No, no, no!"

Harmony stared at the stick in her hand and fought hard not to faint. This couldn't be happening. Not now. With shaking hands, she pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and quickly dialed, tapping her foot nervously while she waited.

"Hello?"

"I need you. Now."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara hurried into the Last Word and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Harmony standing at the sales counter, apparently unharmed. When she had called, she'd sounded so panicked that Tara wasn't sure what to expect when she got there. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as Harmony grabbed her arm and pulled her down the small hallway to the office, locking the door behind them once they were inside.

"What's wrong? Where's Max? You didn't say much on the phone."

As Tara sat on the edge of Harmony's desk, Harmony paced the floor, her arms folded tightly around her stomach. "Max is with Gemma for the day. Tara, I don't know what to do."

Tara frowned at her best friend. "Well, first you're going to calm down and tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me, Harm."

Tara knew the second Harmony reached into her back pocket and pulled out the small white stick. She tried not to grin at her obviously distraught best friend as she looked at the pregnancy test and saw two lines. Harmony gestured at the stick before running a hand through her already unruly hair.

"That's what's wrong! What do I do now? Max isn't even a year old! I can't do this... "

Tara held up a hand to silence Harmony before reaching out and pulling her into a hug. "What you're going to do is calm the fuck down. Seriously. Now, grab your stuff and we'll go to the hospital and do an official test. Then we'll go from there, ok?"

Harmony nodded before grabbing her handbag. After checking in with her assistant manager, they made their way to their cars and headed for the hospital.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie and Jax parked their bikes next to Tara's car and got off, Opie seeing Harmony's car on the other side. He scratched his beard and looked confused. He knew that she was at the store today and that Max was with Gemma. She hadn't mentioned not feeling well or that Max had an appointment today when they had parted ways that morning.

"I wonder why Harm's here."

Jax shrugged as they made their way toward the hospital entrance. "I don't know, but I bet wherever she is, she's with Tara. Wanna find them first before we handle business?"

Opie thought for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. I'm just gonna worry until I know for sure."

Jax just grinned and nodded, thinking to himself that his best friend was so wrapped around his old lady, it wasn't funny. He wasn't complaining because he knew that Harmony was the best thing to happen to Opie and he wouldn't be surprised if they weren't married in the next few months.

They stopped at the front desk and got the room number for Unser's driver before making their way to the pediatrics floor where Tara worked. Unser had been having some trouble with hijackers lately, and this time they'd gotten bloody. His driver was in the hospital and Clay wanted any information the man might have before they decided on how to deal with the thieves.

As they stepped off the elevator, they saw Tara and Harmony go into Tara's office. Jax knocked once before opening the door, both women looking guilty as their men stepped in and closed the door behind them. Opie went directly to Harmony, looking concerned.

"Is everything ok? Is it Max? I know Kenny and Ellie are at school. Did he get sick or something?"

Harmony gave him a small grin as she reached up and patted him on the face. "No, everyone is fine. I do need to talk to you though."

Opie nodded, looking relieved as Tara motioned for Jax to follow her back out. Once the door was closed behind them, Harmony started pacing the floor, making Opie sigh.

"Come on, Harm. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Harmony bit her lip as she looked up at him, making him nervous. He tried to think if there had been anything wrong between the two of them lately, but he couldn't think of anything. They'd been doing great since getting back together. Finally, Harmony sighed and stopped in front of him. 

"I don't suppose anything is wrong, really, but I don't know. Maybe it is."

Opie shook his head as he reached out a hand to pull her into his arms for a hug. She seemed to relax immediately, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "Come on, baby, talk to me. It can't be that bad." He felt her tense up slightly and turn her face into his chest before speaking. Her muffled words were so soft, he wasn't sure he heard her right, so he tugged on her hair to make her look up at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

Opie stared down at her intently for a moment before he began to smile so much that he was sure his face was going to crack. "We're having a baby?" Harmony nodded and he leaned down and kissed her hard before letting her up for air. "You're happy right, babe? I mean, this is good, isn't it?"

Harmony sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I just... Ope, Max isn't even a year old yet, and we have Kenny and Ellie, and the club and the shop... " Opie frowned and started to let her go, but Harmony held on and shook him a little. "Ope, that doesn't mean I'm not happy, I'm just in shock. I mean, how am I supposed to handle all of this?"

Opie leaned down and kissed her sweetly before smiling at her. "Baby, that's just it. You don't have to handle all of this. We'll do it together, and we have plenty of people to help out. It'll be great, you'll see." He placed a hand on her stomach and grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. "Our baby."

Harmony snickered as she pulled him to her for another kiss. "Another Winston. Are we sure the world is ready for that?"

 


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

 

_Eight Months Later_

Harmony sat a cup of coffee down in front of her dad and grinned as she rubbed her back. She and Opie had gotten to the clubhouse early so that Mary could drop the kids off.

"You look exhausted, dad."

Tig shook his head and glared at the cup in front of him as he sighed. "I am. You're sister and Happy keep me up every night. I need fucking earplugs, I'm tellin ya." He tilted his head and looked at her with concern as she rubbed her back and grimaced. "Hey, you ok? You don't look so good yourself."

Opie nodded as he sat down beside Tig. "She's not good at all. She hardly sleeps at night."

Harmony waved her hand dismissively at both men as she yawned. "It's just Junior making his presence known by kicking the shit out of my kidneys." She looked at Opie consideringly for a moment before nodding to herself. "What if I gave the cabin to Dawn and Happy? We're hardly there nowadays, with you wanting me closer to town. I would feel better if someone was living out there and it wasn't standing empty."

Opie thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that's actually a great idea. I would feel much better about you and the kids being in town permanently, especially with Junior due any day now."

Tig looked at his youngest as if she hung the moon. "If you would, I'd love you forever... well, you know what I mean. I could actually get a decent night's sleep."

Harmony snickered before a pain hit her and she winced. "Damn if he isn't trying to kick his way out this morning." She looked down at her stomach. "Believe me, I want you out just as much as you want out." Happy and Dawn came walking out of the back hallway as Harmony felt a pop and something wet running down her legs. She looked down then back up at Opie with a slightly panicked expression. "We need to go. I think it's time."

Opie just calmly nodded and stood up, motioning for Happy and Dawn. "You two, run to the house and grab her bag. Dawn, you know where it is." He turned to Tig, who for his part looked ready to pass out at any moment. "You stay here and wait for ma, then bring the kids to the hospital." Jax was just walking in the door as Opie walked around the bar to Harmony. "Jax, call Tara and tell her we're on the way." He looked at Harmony as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You ready to go, little mama?"

Harmony nodded, immensely impressed with the fact that he was holding himself together. Of course, he'd already done this twice and she hadn't, but she was impressed nonetheless. "Yep, let's do it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy watched as Dawn paced back and forth across the waiting room at the hospital. She had been walking the floor since they had gotten there and she was driving him crazy. Finally, as she passed him for the thousandth time, he reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her down beside him on the couch.

"Relax, babe. She's fine."

Dawn sighed and nodded. "I know, but that doesn't keep me from worrying."

Happy nodded as he squeezed her hand. "You ever wanna do this again?"

Dawn's eyes shot to him with a startled expression, making him grin. "What? Have more kids?" When he nodded, she shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I totally fucked up with Max. His first six weeks of life were horrible. Maybe I'm just not meant to be a mother. I thank God every day that Harmony answered the phone that day."

Happy looked at her. "Yeah, but you aren't the same person now. The circumstances are different." He smirked at her as he threw his arm over shoulders. "I'm not a nameless john."

Dawn stared at him in shock before recovering enough to speak. "Wait... you want a kid? With me?"

Happy shrugged. "Well, yeah. You're my old lady and I... "

Dawn turned to face him and cut him off. "I'm your old lady?"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "Yeah, I thought that was clear. We practically live together now, we're stable. I haven't wanted another woman since we got together. Yeah, you're my old lady... if you want to be."

Dawn looked away from him to think for a moment. She never could think straight when staring into his dark eyes. Finally, she turned back to find him studying her seriously.

"I want to be." She grinned when he seemed to sag against the couch in relief. "I mean, you're right. We're stable, living together. I've got my shit together for the most part." She took a deep breath and blew it out. "Yeah, if you want to try for a baby, I'm in."

Neither noticed Tig come in with a cup of coffee until they heard him curse. "Jesus, seriously? Two of my kids are with my brothers." He looked around at the room full of Sons. "I got one more kid left if anyone wants her." 

Everyone starts laughing as Juice slowly raises his hand. Tig points a finger at him. "Fuck you, Juicy!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At six p.m., Parker Colleen Winston came into the world screaming. Harmony was exhausted and Opie was over the moon with another girl in the family, although his brothers were already teasing him about prison sentences for murdering teenage boys. Gemma was thrilled that she had a baby girl to buy dresses for and Clay was placated by the fact that there was still Abel, Kenny, and Max to fall back on for prospects in a few years. All in all, everyone was content with the day. Now if Gemma could just talk Opie and Happy into proposing, she'd be set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This is the last chapter for The Past Repeats. I want to thank everyone for their comments and kudos. This was my first SOA fanfiction, and when I started it, I never thought it would get as much attention as it has. Ok, folks, onto the next!
> 
> Thanks.  
> Missy


End file.
